Stripped
by oneandonlyluver
Summary: Leah's scarred.Who can save her from the pain that dwells over her alrea dy ruined life.She becomes more vulnerable.She becomes close to the Cullens and her pack brothers.She fell back in love, but with who? A Sparkly Vampire or A Furry Wolf?
1. Shit!

_**AN: Okay I love Leah to pieces! And I've been so inspired by these deep, meaningful stories of her on here. And I only hope to try to be as heart wrenching as they are. So bare with me if you simply just dislike it. I love tips and advice. So feel free to leave any. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters. ;( So sad.**_

**LPOV:**

I always thought my life would have been perfect. Then Sam, the love of my life, met Emily, my cousin and best friend who I loved so dearly, and that's when everything fell apart and my wall built up. I really just wished someone could relate to me, but I'm the freak of freaks. No one was like me, at all. I just wish….

_Oh for the love of God. Leah Shut the fuck up! _

_Paul mind your own damn business!!_

_Well it's kinda hard for us to fucking patrol with you whining like a bitch!_

_Oh real original Jared! Go fuck yourself!_

_Ha! I don't have to do that shit like you anymore 'cuz I have someone who would actually fuck me! Let alone want to!_

_Guys shut the hell up already! _

Ugh, Sam and his damn "I'm all mighty Alpha" voice, I swear that fucker needs to lay the hell off.

_Leah just shut the hell up! If you weren't being all mopey then I wouldn't Have to Cut yours guys' crap now would I?!_

_Shut the hell up! All of you! Dammit! Leave my sister the God damn alone!_

_Oh great, her little brother is standing up for her. What a fuckin pan-_

_I swear Paul finish your damn sentence and I'm gonna rip your dick off and shove it down your damn throat! _

_Holy shit, Leah. Chill._

_Don't tell me what to-_

That's when it struck me. I smelt him.. A fuckin bloodsucker. Not a damned Cullen. _Leah!_

_Shit!_

_Hold on I'm almost-_

He attacked me out of no where! And I fuckin phased back! … There's something wrong.. I can't phase back! What the hell?!?! Now I'm fucking stuck under him, defenseless and.. naked. He's just staring at me. As if trying to figure something out. Then that damn bloodsucker spoke, "Ahh, the only female shapeshifter. You truly are beautiful. More than they described."

I narrowed my eyes, "They?"

Then he fuckin kissed me! And I couldn't move. Then he started scaring me.. He started taking off his clothes. He stopped kissing me to take his shirt off. I screamed, as loud as I could. Then I heard the most beautiful every. My pack brother's howls. And he fucking slapped me! Right across the face. My face burned and I tasted blood in my mouth. He did it, he entered me. I screamed one more time. Hoping someone, anyone would help me. I didn't realize I was crying until I felt my tears slide down my still burning cheek. He started to dig his nails into my arms and I felt the blood oozing out. I screamed in pain, the he slapped me again.

Everything went dark..

_**AN: Okay I know I know. It's not all that great, but I'm trying! Please, enjoy and review. **_


	2. She's Strong

_**AN: OMG! You guys like my story. And I appreciate the reviews so deeply! Eep! Haha. Well Idk if you'll like who I've chosen for the POVs but I thought it would be interesting .Again, feel free to leave advice and tips, and if there are any spelling mistakes then feel free to also tell me. So please enjoy and review. **__****_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters, all of that belongs to SM only. ;( *sniff***_

**

* * *

PPOV:**

When I was approaching her I could already smell her blood, then the damn leech ran away. I could smell his scent running from where I was coming, as much as I wanted to ran after him and rip him to shreds. Leah needed me, her blood told me so.

I saw her. Laying there, puddles of blood surrounding her naked, lifeless body.

_Leah…._

_Dammit!_

_Seth!_ I phased back before he had to see more. Before I phased back, I saw Sam and Jared running after that fucker. I kneeled down next to Leah, looking at her face. Her beautiful face, was covered in bruises and cuts. And her body, the body that I have always wanted to touch, before Rachel of course, had bruises and deeper cuts. I tried not to look the puddle of blood that was next to her.. er… personal area.

I finally realized I was crying when I saw a tear fall on her body. I held her, and screamed. I wanted to scream until she would wake up and beat me up for looking at her naked, like she would do. But she didn't, so I ran. Ran as fast as I could with her in my arms, to the only place I knew, that would be able to save her.

**

* * *

CPOV:**

Something was certainly off today, Alice had had a vision of a mysterious stranger in the woods with one of the wolves, but she didn't know who in particular. And what was even stranger was that, she actually saw the shape shifter. Well not the exact size, or color, but it was one of them.

We knew something was wrong so we asked the pack to keep a close eye out, as far as I know, they were all out there. Since Alice had seen the wolf and the stranger we had asked her to go hunting with Emmett, Bella, Nessie and my Esme. So now it's just Jasper, Rosalie, Edward and I home. I believe Rose and Jasper are reading in the living room, reading. And Edward on the piano, playing lovely music, but it abruptly stopped and I smelt blood. Not human, not animal, but both, a shape shifter. It's different this time, its not one of the boys, men. It's Leah.

I run out of my study to the foyer where my children had already gathered around her and another shape shifter. I recall his name being, Paul? Or Jared? One of the two. I looked at the body in his arms, and was immediately devastated, her body had loss an extreme amount of blood, and her bruises were enormous. She wouldn't heal. Something is surely wrong. I quickly grabbed her body and carried her to the small room similar to where we had kept Bella when she was pregnant with Renesmee. I laid her on the bed slowly, just noticing that she was nude. I looked at her body once more and what I had realized mortified me.

_She had been raped. By a vampire. _

I slowly looked up to my gifted son, while he just looked back at me and nodded gloomily.

_Was it the one Alice had seen, Edward? _

His voice was quiet, "I don't know." I gazed around the room, slowly looking at my other two children, and the other shape shifter. I noticed he too wasn't wearing any clothing. Edward walked out of the room and returned with a pair of Emmett's basketball shorts and gave it to him. He put it on and just stared at Leah. I returned my gaze to Leah, who still hadn't begun healing. I was getting worried, and then a loud crack distracted me from the lifeless body. I slowly turned to who I was certain was Paul and saw that he had hit the door, which broke off its hinges and was broken into small pieces. He began bleeding from the cuts on his now bruised hand. I took him out of the room, after tell Rose to get a gown for Leah, and made sure Edward would stay with Leah. I took Jasper with me so he could control Paul's emotions. As we walked into the bathroom where I had kept a spare kit for the pack, I realized Paul had been crying the whole time he came here, I slowly looked at Jasper and he nodded. Paul began to stop crying and I began to take out splinters and clean up the wound, I wrapped it and made my way back to Leah.

**

* * *

SPOV(Seth):**

Me and Jake were running to The Cullens' home, and I couldn't control my emotions, I don't know what happened to Leah. If she died…

_Stop it! Dammit Seth! _

_What the hell am I supposed to do Jake?!? I can't lose my sister! _

_I don't want to lose her either Seth! I care about her too! And you know that! _

_If you did why didn't you stand up for her!?! _

_You know what?! Fuck you! I know your mad and upset and so many other things cuz so am I! But she would want you to be strong for her Seth!_

I wanted to cry, so hard, but he was right. I had to be strong, so when I pulled up my shorts and ran into the house, I tried to prepare myself. Jake was right behind me, we were going to be strong for her. But then… I saw her.

She was laying in a hospital bed, wearing a gown similar to a hospital one too. She was cleaned up and her cuts were sown up too, but I still saw the bruises. And her face, wear bruised and battered. I ran to her side and began to cry. I couldn't take it anymore, my sister was gonna die, but I wasn't ready for that.

I felt someone lay their hand on my shoulder as I wept into my sister's abdomen and held her hand.

"She's not going to die, Seth."

I realized it was Edward. I looked at him, tears still sliding down my cheeks. My voice was hoarse, "I'll kill him."

"With our help." Jacob had tears falling from his eyes too. I hadn't realized he was holding her other hand. I turned to Paul, his hand was wrapped and her had huge a band aid.

"He donated blood, to save Leah." Carlisle said, answering my unsaid question. I gave Paul a thankful look, and he nodded.

"She's a fighter, she'll make it." I turned and realized Jasper and Rosalie was there. Jasper was the one who had spoken. I turned to Rose and she hugged me while I cried some more.

* * *

Hours later, the whole pack was here. Mom, Emily, and the other Elders were too. Leah was slowly starting to healing, but it took longer than it should have. Alice and the rest of the Cullens had arrived back; Alice said they would be needed. Carlisle was speaking to Billy and Quil Sr. about what's been going with Leah and all. When Sam and Jared had arrived, before Emily and everyone else came, Sam broke down. He was crying by her side, but when Emily had arrived, he stopped and gains his composure. For his damn Emily.

I saw the love he cried for her and once he heard Emily come through the door he became his normal, jack ass self. Everybody shed tears for Leah, cuz despite the way she acted earlier-I winced slightly- we were her family, all of us. Everybody had gone home besides me, mom, Jake, Paul and surprisingly Sam, without Emily. None of us left. Jake didn't go to Nessie, which was slightly surprising too.

I looked at my sister one more time, before falling asleep.

_**

* * *

AN: Okay, well I've been thinking and I was going to update this weekly so I'm thinking either every Monday or Friday. So yeah. Thank you guys so much! Hope you Enjoy. Any advice or anything, leave a comment! **__****_


	3. Five Days

_**

* * *

**_

AN: Gosh I missed writing! I'm so sorry for the late update! I was gone from my computer for my whole Spring Break! And my sister didn't have internet =[ So I finally get to update! Now I am kind of sad that I only got 2 reviews! I thought you guys liked this story? I'm not going to be whiny and such because I love this story and I would really like to finish it. Well, I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Any advise, criticism or anything at all, just review and I will appreciate it very much.

* * *

**SPOV(Seth):**

5 days, my sister had been in her coma. 5 days and her scars and bruises were not as noticeable. 5 days it took for my sister to finally awaken.

I stared at her hand that I was holding, as it began twitching and moving, my hope for her had been worth it. Holding onto that little bit of hope, and now she's moving! I looked at her face, as her eyelids began to flutter, I began to smile. Her eyes were fully open, I hear my mother slowly begin to cry tears of joy. I do the same, but Leah. Her eyes are filled with despair. I get frightened as her tears fall down her cheeks. I'm too stunned to react.

And when I finally get my senses back, I see she doesn't need my comfort, for Edward already had her in his lap. Cradling her, as she wept. Whispering soothing words to her.

He saw what she was crying about. Saw what had pained her so much.

He looked like he cared for her, loved her. Then I remember Bella, and realize the pain he must of saw just disturbed him and he was trying to comfort her in order to comfort himself.

I looked at them again, and see he's distracted by her. I come to the conclusion that maybe, just maybe, Edward really does care for my sister.

* * *

**EPOV(Edward):**

If vampires could cry, I'd be crying with Leah at the very moment. What I saw was, disheartening. Even if I did not have a heart, I would not like to see any of that again. So I comfort her, and I still am. She's in my arms, sobbing, while I hold onto her, trying to relieve her of the pain. As I stare at her, I feel a pull to her, I don't want to let go. So I tighten my hold on her, but still being careful to not hold her.

That's when I realize she's not pushing away, she's not disgusted. She had been despoiled by one of our kind, and yet, she does not pull away. I read her mind carefully, she enjoys my presence. It's comforting to her.

I smile slightly, knowing she feels the same. But, I frown deeply.

_What am I doing? _

I couldn't be falling for the wolf. I had my Bella and Renesmee. I think again, and see that we can bond as friends. I'll be there for her, I'll know what exactly is disturbing her. I smile again.

She stops crying, I look up to see Jasper in the room. I look back down to look at Leah, and she is already observing me.

_Why are you doing this for me? _

I notice her puffy, red shot eyes. "You needed someone, and I was the first to know. So I did what I needed to do."

"You didn't have to.." Her voice was hoarse. I reach for the glass of water on the table next to her bed. I give it to her, and stare as she drinks from the cup. She lowers the glass from her mouth and says softly, "Thank you. Um you can let me go now."

I want to deny her offer, but don't. I know they were all already suspicious about me comforting her in the first place. I lay her back down, and stand next to Seth.

Rosalie, Carlisle, Alice, and Esme come into the room. Carlisle do some quick tests on her, Esme and Alice ask her how she's doing, and if she would like anything to eat. Then Leah turned to Rosalie and asks something that surprised me a bit.

"Hey Rosalie? Can you help me?"

Rosalie smiled softly, what surprised me was that it was genuine, "With what?"

Rosalie was now holding Leah's hand, and I see Leah trying to get off the bed and try to stand up. She almost collapse, thankfully Rose held onto her.

They made their way out of the room, with Alice, Esme, and Leah's mother right behind them. I heard Rose ask where she wanted to go.

"The bathroom, please. I feel.. Foul.."

I looked back at the men in the room and see Carlisle had left.

"What was that?"

I turned to look at who spoke, and saw it was Sam. "What was what?" I ask him, confused.

"You don't give a shit about her, yet you're the one that gets to comfort her?"

"Well we all know she wouldn't want to be comforted by you, Sam. I was trying to ease her. The images in her mind, of what happened to her. Was terrifying, and I do not get terrified easily. So I _apologize_ for helping her. If that's what you wanted to do for her."

I read his mind. I saw how badly he wanted to hurt me at this moment, but he knew I was right. I smirked slightly. But stopped, someone else was also jealous.

I stared at Jacob.

* * *

**JPOV(Jasper):**

The men in this room are giving me a whiplash. I thank Seth for not being as hard with his emotions. Confusion was all that was coming off him. But the other 3 men in the room were, tiring. Confusion and jealousy were what I was feeling the most from them. I'm just happy that Leah's feelings aren't as tiring as they were when she barely woke up. It hurt, so badly. Her emotions were always passionate with hate or disgust. But she was still strong. That scarred me the most, she was vulnerable, and she hated it. I could feel how scared she was.

_Thank you Edward._

He turned to me, "For?"

_You weren't listening to me thinking?_

"My mind was busy. Now what are you thanking me for?"

I spoke, "For easing her.. And me. Even when she was vulnerable, her feelings felt so…"

"I know."

I turned to the three wolves. "You should all better get home, or get some rest."

Sam was the only one that really needed to leave, Jacob just needed to take a shower and change, but he could do it here. And Seth had to stay with his mother. I felt disappointment then happiness all of a sudden. I looked at Sam confused. I felt disgust from Edward.

When Sam had left, Jacob went to clean himself up in one of the bathrooms and Seth slept in one of the spare rooms. Me and Edward are now in the living room, and I ask him what was going on with Sam.

"He was disappointed that he had to leave Leah, but was happy that he got to see _his_ Emily."

"And why were you disgusted?"

"Because he is an ignorant pig. He always chooses Emily before Leah."

"That's his _wife _and _imprint_, Edward. It's not entirely his fault."

"I still do not care. I've read her mind, Jasper! I've seen so much pain that he caused her! What we caused her…" He sad the last part softly, and I felt the sympathy for her. She was in pain, I knew that.

"I know she's hurt. She's been broken so many times Edward."

"I'm going to help her."

"What?"

"I'm going to fix her. Make her happy again."

"How?"

"I'm going to be there with her, Jazz. I'm going to be anything she needs."

"What if she needs love? Like real love, Edward? You can't give her that without hurting Bella, or Nessie."

"Jasper, you know I couldn't leave my family for anything in the world."

"You say that now, but what if something changes?"

* * *

**AN: Yes, I know it's short. I'm sorry. But I thought it was best to stop here =] Tell me what you think. And please review! The more reviews I get the quicker and longer the chapters will come. **

**-Lena **


	4. Thankful

_**AN: Thank you so much for the reviews! I was ecstatic when I saw them. I really love that you liked "Five Days". I really liked it too! :] Lol. And thank you to the ones that have reviewed on all three of my chapters! Like LoveIt123, Jada91, and especially luv4ed. Oh and thank your for the advice luv4ed. Now, I really hope you like this chapter. And I soo apologize for not updating early when I said I would, but I couldn't use the computer and I was pissed. I really am sorry! Hope you still enjoy the chapter. **_

* * *

**LPOV:**

I thought about what happened. How I felt. I let my walls down, to a bloodsu-_vamp_.

_Dammit._

I rested my forehead on the shower wall, as I let the water run over my bruises. I don't know why I let him touch me. After what that _thing_ did to me. I winced. I got out and looked at the steamed up mirror. What do I look like?

I walked into Rosalie's room, wearing the robe she had given me. I sat on the bed with her and Alice.

"Where's our moms?" I ask, looking around the huge room.

"Esme is in the kitchen preparing food for you. And your mother had left to clean herself up and rest. She said she'll be back later on with clothes for Seth."

For Seth only? I ask, "Wait, what about me?"

Alice beamed, "Don't be silly! We have clothes for you!"

Rosalie laughed slightly, "Relax Alice, and go get her clothes."

"Okie dokie!" And before I knew it she was gone. Seconds later she was back with some sweats for me, underwear and all too.

"Are these brand new? Just for me?" I asked them.

"Well yeah! We have tons of clothes!" Alice exclaimed happily, I had forgotten how much she loved to shop. I realize I don't mind their smell anymore, I guess breathing them for as long as I've been here would make me get used to it. "Can I change in your closet, Rosalie?"

"Of course."

"Thank you."

I walked into her walk-in closet and closed the door. I began changing into the sweats and I really appreciate them for knowing how I didn't want to feel all glamorous, like how they usually were. After I was finished dressing, I went back into the room. I saw that Alice and Rosalie had left the room, I guess they went downstairs and were waiting for me. I looked into Rose's 7 foot high mirror and I began to observe my wounds, and bruises. I really looked battered, I guess not as badly as I was before. I looked at my faces and saw a huge gash on the right cheek, that had been healed over but still noticeable. I was thankful that it was almost completely healed. On my left was a huge bruise. I sighed.

I walked down the stairs and saw the Cullen family and Jacob in the living room. I smiled gratefully, "Thank you all, so much for treating me until I was well." I know it doesn't sound like anything I would say but damn, I really was thankful for them, and now I just have to thank my brothers. That reminds me, who did save me?

"Paul. He's the one that found you and brought you here."

I smiled, or at least tried to, at Edward, "Thanks. Um.. Where's Seth?"

And that's when I was lifted into the air by a pair of muscular arms.

"Put me down or I'll kill you, Seth Clearwater!" He actually put me down but didn't let go.

"I missed you so much, I thought I lost you." He began sobbing into my shoulder. This boy is making me soft. _Fucker._ I could've sworn I heard Eddie-boy laugh. Woops he stopped. I guess he doesn't like my nickname.

"Seth, come on. I'm here aren't I? No need to cry for little ol' me." He let go, "I know, I know. But, just please don't leave me ever again." I looked at his teary eyes, and felt a pull on my heart. _Dammit little brother._ I wiped his tears.

"Don't worry. I don't plan on leaving you anytime soon, bwaby bwather." I pinched his cheeks and laughed. "Now come on, I'm starving!" And just then someone just had to burst threw the doors. I looked at the doors and saw, none other than Paul. Oh dear Paul, my savior. I saw Eddie-boy smirk at this. I smirked, too.

"Would you please not call me that?"

"What do you mean, _Eddie-boy_? I like it."

The big one, Rose's man, Errm Emmett(?) laughed, "So do I."

I laughed a bit, and turned back to Paul, "So I heard you saved my life."

"Yeah, well I do things like that every day." He smirked.

"Oh yes, all mighty Super Wolf." He laughed and hugged me. Yup, _hugged_ me. I laughed and slightly hugged him back, "I guess I'm not the only one going soft."

"It's just good to have you back, Leah. Oh, and the rest of the guys are gonna come by to see you too."

"Oh nice. We're all hanging out with the vamps now. Never thought I'd see the day." I laughed slightly. "Hey where's Rach?"

"Oh um, with Emily and Sam. She said she needed to talk to Emily about something and so I just came."

"_Gasp! _You mean, you are actually separated from your imprint, willingly?!" Crap. I think I'm losing my touch. But he just glared at me playfully and said. "Oh har har, She-Wolf."

And with that we all walked into the kitchen.

I think I just moaned. Yup, I did, cuz everyone's staring at me right now. _Dammit!_

I just ate another bite and kept chewing. Yeah, play it cool Leah. No one will suspect a thing.

"Fem-Wolf, did you just- did you just moan? Really?" Paul, you fucker.

By now everyone was here, well all the new puppies went back to whatever they were doing so its just us main wolves. Now everyone's laughing.

After I swallowed, I stuck my tongue out at them. "Shut up. It's not my fault that being in a coma for like, what, a week, would make me hungry. And dammit you know I love spaghetti. Plus this is like heaven and sex on a plate, so screw you!" I pouted and continued eating.

"Oh real mature, Lee. Don't say curse words in front of Nessie." Oh go crawl under a rock, Mr. Mutan- Nessie. Sorry force of habit, Eddi-boy.

"Yes, yes. I know."

"But seriously Lee. Did you have to moan?" I swear baby brother is gonna get his ass whooped.

"Yes. Yes I did."

And we kept eating. I was the first to finished. I guess I wasn't as hungry as the guys.

I was about to wash the dishes when Esme came up to me. "Oh sweetie, you don't have to do the dishes. I'll do it. I love cleaning anyways. Plus you're a guest."

"But you've already done enough. I want to pay you back." Okay, I know. Leah's being polite?! Say what?! But come on, Esme is like one of the sweetest things ever. And- _Dammit!_ She already finished cleaning my dish. How did I not notice that? Lucky vampire speed-ness. Eddie laughed. Oh shit, I just noticed he's like right next to me. Damn, I needa be more observant. "What's up, Eddie?" I smirked. "Can I speak with you? Privately?" "Uh, won't your _wife_ get suspicious?" He laughed again, dude! I was being serious! "She knows I wouldn't commit such a sin." I raised an eyebrow at him. He just took my arm and headed outside. We started walking into the woods.

_So, what's up? _

"I apologize if I had invaded your space when you had awoken." I turned to him, "How'd you know?"

"I can read minds remember? When you were in the shower." "Ohh… Okay."

**

* * *

**

**NO POV:**

Leah and Edward have been walking for 20 minutes now. Neither said a word. Just walked, silently. And surprisingly to both of them, it wasn't awkward. Just, quiet.

"You know you'll probably never see that side of me again, right? I mean, that was very… Unlike me."

"Don't worry, Leah. I feel neutral, as well. It was unlike me to take action, well like that."

Leah nodded. "….But.."

"But what, Eddie?"

He grabbed onto her arm, and faced her to him. "If you ever, I mean _ever_, need anything. You can always come to me." Leah looked him in the eyes and grabbed her arm back from him. "Thank you, but I have my brothers if I needed anything." He stared back into her dusky, amber eyes. "But if for any reason you can't go to them, you have me. And I'm pretty sure Rose would be there for you too." Leah sighed, and closed her eyes for a moment. She couldn't look at his eyes. His Aurelian eyes.

She opened them again and saw how much closer he was to her face. "What's wrong with you?" Leah looked at him like he was loosing his mind, "Please don't do anything that you will most likely regret." "What do you mean, Leah?" "Just please don't." "I'm just trying to befriend you. Nothing more." Leah pursed her lips slightly. "Go ahead and try, but it doesn't mean I won't treat you, how I treated you before. I'll just be more civilized, since your father helped save my life. Got it?" He nodded, with a slight smile. "Got it."

"Good. Now how much more longer 'til we go back."

"We can go now, if you'd like."

Leah smirked, "Race you there?"

Edward laughed, "Oh come on, dog. You know I'd beat you."

"Oh is that a challenge?" Leah laughed a bit. "Hold on." She went behind a few trees and stripped out of her clothes, she shifted into her other self and trotted back to Edward.

**

* * *

**

**EPOV:**

I turned and saw Leah's wolf self standing there. _Ready?_

I smirked. "Of course."

I saw her roll her wolf eyes at me. _One, two, THREE!_

And I was off, I could Leah's next to me. She was fast, no doubt about that. But I was faster. I sped up and flew right past her. I took a deep breath, and thanked that Leah's smell wasn't as disgusting as the males wolves. We had well adjusted to Jacob and Seth's smell. But from the very beginning hers had always been the least, revolting.

She had actually catch up to me, I was actually surprised. I saw her determination, to be me, a vampire. It's be sort of, remarkable. She'd be the first. Of course she was the first of quite a few things. She almost got ahead of me, but I sped up again. We were neck to neck, when we reached the house. I was actually a bit out of breath. I saw her smile her wolfy smile and walk back into the trees. And came back out, to her normal self.

"Draw."

"Draw."

She laughed and walked back into the house with me right behind her. Everyone, besides my Bella and Nessie, was now in the living room, discussing the situation. Leah sat between to Seth and Paul, as I sat next to Alice. I turned to look at Carlisle and Sam, who had been talking to all of us. "Now, we don't know who could be in charge of this. He said someone had sent him to, violate Leah." Sam had spoke. Leah snorted a bit, "Why don't you just say it? He raped me. A vampire raped me. I mean Nessie isn't here, so why keep it censored?"

" 'Cuz Leah, do you really think I would like to say a vamp fuckin, raped you?" Sam was aggravated at how Leah took it so lightly, how it seemed like she didn't care that a vampire did that to her. But she did, I knew she did. "Why should you care if I get raped or not?" "_Goddamn Leah! _Really? You're a part of this pack, we all care about your damn safety. If you get raped we would care, even if you don't!"

"You think I don't care? Who the FUCK do you think you are?! I fucking care if someone takes advantage of my damn body, Sam! You don't know me, so stop acting like you do!" Seth had his arm around Leah's shoulders, trying to calm her down. "Enough with the fighting, now just continue on." Seth said staring at the two in front of us. "Right then, we think the Volturi could be behind it, but we don't know what reason they would do that. We don't know who else could've known about you shape shifters, unless someone of the Volturi told someone about you all. Especially you Leah." Carlisle sighed. "Why would they want someone to have sex with me? I mean I can't get pregnant. I'm menopausal." Leah laughed a bit, "Unless vampire semen have like super powers too, and can get me pregnant. Yeah, right. Like that's even possible." We all looked at Carlisle, waiting for him to answer our unsaid question. "Can she get pregnant from vamp sperm, doc?" Paul had spoken our question.

**

* * *

**

**AN: Okay, so this is a little bit longer. I'm sorry I took sooo long, but I wanted it to be good.** **So I hope you like it! If you don't, tell me why so I can try to make this better for everyone. So leave a review please! With advice or not xD. **

**-Lena**


	5. Sayy What?

* * *

**AN: Sorry! Ugh I'm so bad at updating xP. I apologize! Forgive me? =) Lol. Any whoo, I hope you like this chappy! I'm going to try my best at updating more and making theses chapters longer. So enjoy and leave some criticism!**

* * *

**PPOV:**

Leah? Pregnant? Yeah, never thought it could happen, but now here we are, discussing the outcomes of being raped by a leech. I sighed and looked around the room, I don't know how they can handle the smell. But it's not as bad as it used to be. Being around them for so long made me used to the smell. _Gag._ That just proves how much time I've been here. Leah was looking off, thinking about something, Seth was sitting next to her and Jacob, Quil, and Embry were playing with the half leech and her family, I guess they didn't care if she was pregnant with a half vamp and could possible, you know, _die. _I sighed again as Jared and Sam spoke to the Doc and his mind reading son.

"It may be possible for her to be pregnant, but we don't know for sure, I mean it's quite obvious that we've never been in this situation before," stated Vamp Doc.

_Well No Shit._

Hah, his son glared at me._ Daddy's Boy. _He rolled his eyes at me and continued paying attention to the conversation, I looked back at Leah and saw she was still in her daze. I got up and went to sit on the other side of her and wrapped my arms around her shoulders. "You okay, wolf girl?"

She shook her head a little and looked at me. "I just, can't believe this." I laughed a bit, "Oh trust me, none of us can." She smiled a small smile and sighed, "A part of me wants to be pregnant, but the other part is yelling how stupid it is for even considering wanting a vamp child."

"Hey, don't worry. No matter what happens we'll always be here for you."

"Yeah sis, no worries." Seth said smiling.

She rolled her eyes and hit me on my chest. "Owwwwwww, Leeee-Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I pouted and rubbed my chest, dramatically. She laughed, "Since when did you guys care about me? Especially you Paul." "Aww, come on Leah. I saved your ass from that _thing_. I care, whether I like it or not." I laughed.

"Oh sure, sure."

Seth sighed, " I hate it."

"Yeah your not the only one."

Doc turned to Leah and asked her about taking some tests. She left and dragged Seth to go with them. I sat there looking at the mind reader and realized Sam and Jared were gone.

"They went to talk to the elders."

"Err.. Thanks?"

Then he just nodded and went after Leah and them. I walked over to the other guys and vamps. I quickly changed my mind and ran after Leah, god, that kid is freakin creepy!

**

* * *

**

LPOV:

I sat in Dr. Cullen's office, I held onto Seth's hand even tighter. Saying I was nervous would be an understatement. And to think, I may actually get the chance to have a baby and the baby daddy is a fuckin vamp rapist. Yeah, fate fuckin hates me. Sam and Jared had left to tell the elders about my _maybe_ pregnancy. Why Paul had stayed, well I have absolutely no idea. But I was actually kinda happy he stayed. _Blah! _I am going soft! Dammit! I leaned my head on Seth's shoulder, as I waited for the Doc to hurry up and get the damn results already.

Right then Carlisle and Eddie boy walked into the room. Huh, now I wish to marry Hugh Jackman! _Nothing._ Damn, maybe Eddie heard me and tried to toy with me. He laughed, "You are quite the character, Leah." I stuck my tongue out at him, I mean what else am I supposed to do? Anyways I looked at Carlisle, "Soooooo, what's it say?" I felt a gentle squeeze on my shoulder and smiled up at Paul. Yup, _smiled._ Haha! He smiled back! Now unicorns will fly from Uranus! I laughed to my self and thought it over again. _Uranus_. Edward smirked, "Very mature, Miss Clearwater." I looked at him, "Pshh, they'll be coming out of your anus, Eddie, so I wouldn't be laughing." He rolled his eyes and I laughed.

"Since when were you friends with the mind reader?" Paul asked. I thought about it and just stuck my tongue out again, _Damn! I need to get my mojo back._ And there goes Eddie laughing at me again. Hmm. Maybe I could throw that lamp at him.. "Don't even try, Leah." _Stupid Mind Rapist. _I think I've had enough of the Vamp Rapist. "Can we just find out the results already?" asked a aggravated Seth. Carlisle nodded and turned to me, "Well your not pregnant, I think the vampire had pulled out before.. Ermm releasing."

"Ha, I saved you from having a half vamp, half pup." Paul laughed, and I slapped his abdomen. I heard him groan slightly. _He's lucky I didn't hit his balls. _Edward smirked. Blah! Damn Vampire! Now he sighed, _Aww did I hurt your feelings?_ "Carlisle are you sure she isn't pregnant, I mean her mood swings are worse than usual." Oh damn you Edward! He turned to me, "Plus Leah you know I can't help it." Bleh. Whatever, I wanna take a nap. I'm tired. "You can go into the spare room down the hall, five doors down." Okay, fine. Thank you. So he helps at times. I got up from my chair and almost collapsed. Luckily four pair of hand saved me from falling on my ass. "I'm good, I'm good. Just lost my balance for a second."

"Want me to walk you there?" Aww sweet little brother. You damned me with softness. We walked out the door with Paul, Dr. Vamp Daddy, and Eddie boy behind us. "I'm gonna go tell Sam and Jared your not with child, 'kay?" "Okie dokie." I sighed laying my head on Seth's shoulder. "We'll tell the rest of the family, and your brothers." I felt Seth nod and softly thanked him. For someone who's been sleeping for 5 days, I sure am tired. Seth ended up carrying my ass, bridal style since my legs almost gave out again. I started to doze off when I felt a bed under me.

**

* * *

**

**J(Jake)POV:**

I saw Paul run out of the house, and Edward and Carlisle came into the living room. "So what's up? She Prego or no?" Embry questioned when he saw them. "She's not with child, the vampire didn't have time to impregnate her." "Oh, how's she taking it?" Quil asked. "She's fine, I suppose. She's taking a nap right now." Seth said as he walked down the stairs. "Can we go see her?" I asked. I don't know why but I had an urge to see her right now. Edward quirked up an eye brow at me.

"Sure, I guess. But if she ends up throwing something at you for waking her up, its not my fault." Seth replied as he sat next to Jasper on the couch. I stood up and with one more look at Nessie playing with Blondie's hair, went upstairs to the She-Wolf. It wasn't too hard looking for her, I always know her smell. I opened the door and saw her just staring up at the ceiling. "What are you doing here?" she asked as I sat next to her on the bed. "I wanted to make sure your okay," I replied. _And I just felt like seeing you._ Not that I would ever say that to her out loud. "Why? You never cared before."

"Leah, stop being a bitch." I sighed. Maybe it was a bad idea to come see her. I should've stayed with Nessie. Everything is easier with Nessie.

"I can't help it. It's who I am.."

It was so quiet, but I knew I didn't imagine it. She's still vulnerable. Kids have always been a touchy subject for her. "You may be a literal bitch, but you weren't always this snappy and rude. Your sarcasm made people laugh, now it makes them cringe." She sighed and sat up to face me. "I know. I just, I don't want to be like this anymore. Sam and Emily aren't the main reasons I'm so pissed off with fate. It's that I can't do _anything_. I can't follow my dreams, Jake. And it sucks huge ass monkey balls." I laughed a bit at that, "I'm pissed off with this wolf thing too, Lee." She narrowed her eyes slightly, "You have an imprint now. How they hell can you relate to me?"

"Come on. Don't be like that. You know I never wanted this to happen." I whispered the last part, I don't know why exactly. I mean has like fucking super hearing shit. "I wanted to fall in love. I don't care how cheesy it sounds, but I wanted to build up a relationship. Not just get given it on a silver platter."

"But it really doesn't matter now does it, Jake? Cuz you have her. I have no one. Yeah I have my mom and Seth, but even when I'm with them or in a damn room filled with people or wolves or vamps I still feel… singled out. Lonely. Different. The freak among freaks! I can't have kids. I always wanted kids, dammit! And destiny just took that away from me."

I looked into her eyes and saw the tears that threatened to fall. "Your right. I don't know what your going through, but I'm willing to listen. I'm trying to understand Lee. We both had our first loves leave us for.. Er.. You know.." She just shook her head and sighed. "I'm tired Jake. I'm gonna go to sleep." She laid back down and turned her back to me. I sighed and squeezed her shoulder gently. "I'll always be here, listening. If you ever need me."

"Bye Jake."

I looked at her one more time and I swear I thought I saw a tear fall from her eye. "Sweet dreams Leah Clearwater."

I walked back downstairs and smiled brightly at Nessie.

* * *

**LPOV: **

I knew I should've just fell asleep, but no I had to keep thinking about my almost baby. As much as I wanted a baby, I don't think I would've been able to handle a half vamp half wolf child. Then Jake comes in and we have a damn emotional conversation and I fucking cry. I closed my eyes and saw my almost baby.

* * *

**PPOV:**

I almost fell on my face when I attempted to pull up my cut offs and run at the same time. I ran into the house and saw the Elders, Sam, Jared, and Emily staring at me. "She's not pregnant," I blurted out with a smile on my face.

"And how'd she take it?" Emily asked. "I guess she was fine," I sighed. "She almost fainted like twice though. I'm going to head back soon to see if everything's good ya know?" I was about to head back out the door when I saw Jared and Sam get up too. "We're gonna go with you." Jared spoke. "Why?" I questioned.

"We should have another meeting. Just to discuss about things now that we know she's not pregnant." Sam answered. "She's sleeping. We could have it tomorrow." I said back. "Then why are you going back?" Ugh, fucking Sam. "Whatever. Let's go." I sighed.

I ran back into the forest and took off my pants again. When I phased I already felt their presence.

_So want to tell us why your going back, Paul? I thought you two couldn't stand each other._

_No she can't stand Sam, Jared. Plus I'm just worried like everyone else, but even if I'm an ass that doesn't mean I can't see threw her act and don't care. _

_Whoa, who knew you had a… sensitive side? _

_Go suck my balls. _

_Sorry I don't roll that way man. _

I rolled my eyes. _Wanna see why I want to go back? _And without them answering back I should them the way she collapsed and how she looked during those 5 days and how I found her. _That's exactly why. _

I felt Sam sigh.

_Damn she looked more messed up then I thought. How's her bruises? _

_She hasn't been complaining. _

_Sam, when do you think she'll start phasing again? _

_She still needs time, Jared. Damn really you don't want to hear her thoughts that__ much? _

_Damn come on Paul. It's like you and Jared traded attitudes._

I didn't answer him. We were already there so I changed back and put my pants back on. I stepped out of the trees and ran back into the house. Everyone was in the living room playing with the halfie. Oops daddy just glared. Sam and Jared entered too. "How is she?" Sam asked.

"Fine, she's resting right now." Daddy answered. He glared again. Hmm… Daddy Eddie no like new nick name? Ha! Awesome.. I smirked to myself. "Can I go see her?" Ugh Sam I'm sure she would be piss if you were staring at her sleeping. Daddy Eddie smiled a little.

"Don't be such a stalker Sam." Quil laughed and got up. "I'mma head out. Tell Lee I'll be back tomorrow."

"Yeah, its getting late." Embry agreed and left too.

"See you should've just come tomorrow." I told them. Jared looked at me, "Right back at cha', Paulie".

"Well I was gonna ask if I could just stay and sleep over." I replied. Everyone looked at me, Seth looked the most curious. I just turned to look at the "parents". "Can I? I want to be here when she wakes up tomorrow."

They smiled and nodded.

"You guys can leave now." I looked back at Jared and Sam. Sam rolled his eyes, "We'll be back tomorrow too then."

--

So it was just me, Seth and Jake. Seth and I slept in the rooms next to Leah's and Jake slept in the one across hers. When I fell asleep, I thought of Leah. And her almost pregnancy.

I contemplated on whether she wanted the kid or not. We all knew she wanted a kid, but would she still accept it if it was half Vamp? I thought it over and decided to ask her tomorrow.

* * *

**AN: I know, I know. It's so short. I'm sorry, I suck at updating. Blah! I'll try to be better. Promise! I hope you liked it! Any problems, tell me! I love criticism. Thank you all so much! **

**-Lena =)**


	6. Jacob Fuckin' Black

**AN: So I see that you guys liked chapter 5! Yay! I'm so happy I didn't disappoint you guys! I'm just wondering who you guys would want Leah to be interactive with. Like Jasper, Edward, Jake, Paul, Rose, Alice, or Seth, or anyone really? You know? Whether it be like friends or something more. I'll try to add more of that if you want. I just want everyone happy with this story. Well Enjoy =)! Oh and Please read my ending AN, its important too.**

* * *

**LPOV:**

_I walked towards a bright light. A part of me was screaming for me to run away, like it was dangerous. But I wouldn't, couldn't listen. Something was pulling me towards it. So I kept following, but the bright light vanished, and I heard a piercing scream. I panicked and ran after it. I needed to. What caused the scream was a child. A little girl. Her skin was a cinnamon color like mine, but a few shades lighter. Her hair was dark and wavy like mine. Like my maybe baby.. But there was something wrong, the scream didn't come from her. There was a body under her, bleeding. She was drinking from it. And when she looked at me, her ruby red eyes sent a shiver down my spine. I wanted to touch her, hold her. I didn't care that she took another's life. But she was mine._

_**Mine. **_

_That made it finale. I held her in my arms. The blood staining the shirt I was wearing but I didn't care. She was mine. But I heard a crack, followed by another, then another. A scream filled the air again, I realized it was my own. I looked up at my daughter and saw that she was drinking from me, my vision began to blur and I was plunged into total darkness. _

My eyes shot wide open as I sat up straight as quick as possible, which made the room spin a bit. I realized I was sweating and breathing rapidly. I looked around the room and noticed Edward standing next to the bed with a concerned look on his face, "Leah, are you okay?" I just shook my head and held it in my hands. I wanted her so bad. Just to hold her. I felt a cool hand on my arm and looked up to see Edward again. I noticed that Carlisle and Jasper were by the door watching us. I looked back at Edward. He nodded and with that I jumped out of the already opened window, phasing. I needed to run. I needed to get away from all of this. It was too much for me.

I don't know how long I ran for. I didn't really care, but none the less I stopped by a waterfall. I looked around me but it was no choice. I wasn't sure if I was still in Washington or in Canada by now. I sighed, _Great, I'm naked. _I almost forgot. But I saw that I had some dirt and mud on me so I decided to get into the basin of where the water of the waterfall fell. I rinsed myself off. I plunged into the water and came up rinsing the leaves and twigs out of my hair.

Looking up into the sky, it was dawn. Seth is probably going to freak out once he figures out I left. I was finally starting to relax, but I heard a few twigs snapping. I looked into the trees and sniffed the air.

_Ugh, one of them followed me. Really? Come on!_

And just like I predicted a big furry wolf came into sight. Fucking _Jacob Black. _

* * *

**JPOV(Jacob, Duh!):**

I knew something was up the moment I smelt some of the Cullens pass by my door, but no, I wanted to sleep. Then I hear some one phasing from Leah's room but no I am still to busy sleeping cuz dammit I need some rest and that's when I realize. _Crap, something's wrong. _So I get my lazy ass into her room right? And three of the guy Cullens are standing there, looking out of an open window and talking about something. When I entered they stopped, and Leah's no where to be found. I walked over to the window and saw her clothes shredded on the ground outside. _Shit. _

I took off my cut offs, not caring about the other men in the room and jumped out phasing at the same time. Fuckin Leah. Doesn't she understand that that bastard is still out here, he could be with her right now for all I know. Damn I wonder how long ago she phased. I kept running, following her scent.

Why am I doing this in the first place?

'_Cuz she's your friend._

Since when??

_When you guys were your own pack. When she actually shared her feelings with you for the first time._

Why am I talking to myself?

_Cuz you finally cracked man. _

I sighed and ran faster while her scent got stronger. Come on. Just a little faster. I looked around for any signs of her. And I almost tripped over my feet when I do. Leah Clearwater's bare back. Not like I've never seen Leah naked its just. This is just, different.

I tried to get closer and stepped onto some twigs. _Ah shit! _Might as well face the music. So I step into her view.

"What the _fuck_ are _you_ doing here, Black?!?!" She yelled. I sighed and phased back. "Dammit Jacob! Warn me next time!"

I smirked, "It's not the first time you've seen me naked, I've seen you staring before."

"Oh yes, you found out my secret! I secretly look at you naked because I'm so fascinated by how small your penis is," I could practically hear her rolling her eyes. I decided to have a little fun at this and jumped into the water. When I came up to the top she was looking at me with narrowed eyes and her arms covering her chest. "Bastard!"

I laughed, "Aw come on loosen up Lee!" She splashed me so I turned my head and when I looked back at her she already phased back. "Well this sucks."

She began walking into the woods. "Lee! Come on!" I got out of the water and took off my pants again and phased, _Well this is gonna be fun._

**

* * *

**

JPOV(Jasper):

The longing was indescribable, for this child. Leah couldn't take it. I sighed look at Edward. I knew he cares for her. And him caring for her made me even more worried about what she's going through. None of us could understand what's going on besides Rose and maybe Esme. Alice never seem to care about birthing children. Bella had Nessie. Esme may understand, she lost her child before turning but she had us. Rose always wanted a child. One of the many reasons why she hates what she has become.

Yet, I think no one will ever understand Leah Clearwater. Her walls barely seem to be crumbling. After the vampire rapist that attacked her, she seems to be slowly but surely falling to pieces. We all heard Jacob's and Leah's conversation loud and clear. Well besides the wolves and Nessie who were to busy messing around to even try paying attention. Us being vampires, we heard it perfectly without even trying.

I could feel the vast pain from her. No doubt Edward knew what was going on with her mind during that time. He had a pained expression painted on his face the whole conversation. It seemed no one really noticed, he's been good with hiding his emotions from the surface of his façade. But I knew. And I knew he knew I knew. And everyday, I begin to feel more and more bad for the wolf as well. Ever since the beginning of the first wolf, her old mate, her Alpha, Sam, left her, she began this whole painful exterior. Her pack and others always had complained about her new self. Bitter. Rude. Heartless. A Shrew. A Living Hell. A _Bitch._ Although the last one is literal as well, she didn't deserve to be called any of that. I'm surprised to say that, but it is true. She's very protective of her brother, mother and pack even if she won't admit it. Her people, despite what they say about her as well, are important to her. We all sat in the living room now. Waiting for the return of Jacob and Leah.

It's a bit after nine and that's when Paul and Seth wake up. Seth's first to wake up and find out that Leah's gone and so is Jacob. Him having his panic attack awakes Paul and he too starts to panic. I try countless times to calm them but damn these wolves and their emotions are chaotic. I finally calm them down and we explain what happened. They both frown and worry about her, but end up smiling, because we can smell her now.

I turn to look at Alice and tell her Leah needs clothes. She nods and goes to find an outfit for her. Paul laughs and we all look at him. "So she's like naked? Huh." "Oh stop, please." Edward and Seth say at the same time. We all smile slightly at this. "What?" Paul asks, trying to look partially innocent fighting back a smirk.

"First of all I've been in your mind, I know what your thinking about. Dude she's my sister!" Seth whined.

"Yes, and second of all I can read your mind right now and I suggest you don't do that." My brother remarked.

Alice arrived back downstairs with a robe. I looked at her quizzically. "I'm pretty sure she would like to have a shower first." She answers my look and heads out the door. We all follow and see Jacob come out of the woods with a smirk on his face. "Alice?" we all hear Leah ask and soon enough Alice disappears into the trees and reappears with Leah wearing the robe. A displeased look is on her face. "I hate you, Jacob Freakin' Black!"

His smirk just grew bigger and went up to Nessie, "So what do you wanna do today honey?" He took her out of Bella's arms and walked inside with everyone in tow.

Leah, Alice and Rose had gone upstairs while everyone went back into the room and Esme and Carlisle back into the kitchen to make food for the whole pack that are coming here for the meeting. "I wanna go hunting with Mama again!" I suddenly hear Nessie say brightly. "Want go My Jacob?"

"I would love to sweet pea but I have to stay here for a meeting with the pack." Jacob says sadly.

"Oh, well Auntie Alice is going too! And Uncle Jasper!" I smiled.

Jacob looked over at Edward. "Why isn't Daddy going?"

"Oh cuz he went with Papa Carlisle, Mama Esme, Auntie Rose and Uncle Emmett." She answered.

"Well that's such a shame." Jacob replied to her.

"Yes it is, but well we should be going now, right mommy?" She looked up at her mother brightly.

"Yep. Lets go."

I called for Alice and she came down gracefully with Rose and Leah. I smiled and grabbed her hand as we headed out.

**

* * *

**

LPOV:

"So care to tell us what happened while you left Wolf girl?" Steroids asked. Edward smiled at that. And suddenly looked very amused.

"Jacob you were peeping on Leah?" He asked.

"Ugh and here we go." I sighed.

"Ew. Ew. Ew. Ewww!! Seriously can you guys like NOT check out my sister?!" Seth whined.

I felt bad for him, always having to deal with the guys thinking about his sister naked when the "accidentally" see me when I phase. I sat next to Seth and laid my head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry for having an amazing body that makes your friends' pants tighter." I laughed. I couldn't help it! I mean I'm apologizing for something that wasn't my fault.

"Ahhh Leah!" He pushed me away softly. Emmett started laughing and Rose looked disgusted. "See like I said you are a dog, Black." I laughed as I looked at her sitting on her husband's lap.

Jacob sat on the other side of me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "It was pretty damn fun."

I rolled my eyes. "Speak for yourself. It was not fun what so ever."

"I would have loved to see that. The look on your face was probably price less!" Steroids laughed.

I threw a pillow at him but it ended up hitting Rose. I gasped, but tried not to laugh. "I'm so sorry, Rose!"

Everyone started cracking up besides Rose. She threw a pillow back at me but it hit Jacob in the face. I started to laugh so hard that my sides began to hurt. He looked at me.

"You think that was funny?" He asked.

"Hilarious! Your. Face. Was sooo. Fuckin' funny!" I said in between laughs. When I started to calm down he was still looking at me.

"What? Why don't you take a damn picture, Black? It'll last longer." I shoved him slightly.

He began tickling me and I started laughing so hard I began to cry. "Shit. Jake. Stop." I said in between breaths.

I heard everyone else start laughing as I fell onto the floor next to where Paul was and Jacob still tickled me.

"Jacob! Stop. Or. Else. I'll. Kick. Your. Balls!" I said between laughs again.

He still wouldn't stop so I did, but he ended up grabbing my leg. "Nu uh uh. Playing rough is only for bedtime, sweets."

I growled at him. "Jacob Black I'll kill you."

"Just say that I'm the sexiest beast you've ever seen."

I narrowed my eyes. "I hate you so much! Rose! Help!"

"What's the magic word?" _Dammit Rose. _

"I'm sorry? And Please?"

"Okay." I felt Jake's weight being lifted off me and I got up quickly.

"Ha!" I stuck out my tongue at him.

"Cheater."

"Kiss my ass."

I suddenly stopped laughing. "Why are the pack coming?" I could smell them as the walked to the Cullen's home.

"Meeting."

"For what? Didn't we have one last time?"

"Well know that we know your not pregnant, we need to really discuss about this."

I laid on the floor and stared at the ceiling. "Ugh. Whatever, I'm gonna go eat." I got up and walked into the kitchen. I heard the front door open and the sounds of my pack brothers walking in. _Well this is just going to be __**fabulous**__!_

_--_

Stupid, stupid, stupid ass Sam! I do not need his damn pity. When we were eating he wouldn't stop looking at me, with this guilt look in his eyes. I was seriously contemplating on whether I should through my plate at him or not. I decided on the latter. I wouldn't want to upset Esme and waste my meal on the bastard. So here we are all in the living room. When I realize something, "Why are we spending so much time at the Cullen's? Don't you guys hate them."

Everyone turns there attention to me, "Well don't you hate them to Leah?" Jared asked.

I thought about it and get on to something, the damn Cullen's are growing on me. Ahh fuck! "I- Well- I appreciate them for you know, saving my life and what not."

"The thing is Esme's cooking is fuckin' bomb so that's like the biggest reason why we keep coming over," Stupid ass Embry. "Plus the smell isn't too bad now, I mean we've all kept coming over when you were knocked out."

"Why are _you_ still here anyways Lee? You have a house."

"So do you, _Black._"

"But I have my imprint here. What's your excuse?"

"Can you guys have this conversation later? We need to talk about what happened."

"Well a vamp raped me, been in a coma for like 5 days, almost got knocked up and well here we are. Are we done? Cuz I should really go see me mom."

"Shut up Leah. We should start patrolling more, we let this vampire get passed us and he hurt one of our own. And Leah we can't have you patrolling or alone out there for a while 'til we catch it."

"Oh you have got to be kiddin' me, right?! I'm a freakin grown ass woman, I can do anything by myself you know!"

"Oh we all know what your talking about Leah." _Stupid Fuckin Paul._ I kicked his back and huffed.

"Ass wipe."

"Aw come on, Lee. Even Jacob said so." He said still laughing.

I narrowed my eyes at Jacob, "Well Jacob is a freakin peeping pervert!!"

"Hey! Is it my fault you were naked in the forest and I just so happened to walk into you washing yourself?"

"Ahhhhhhhh! Nooo! Not this conversation again!" Seth yelled and puts his hands over his ears.

"You did what?" Sam asked with wide eyes. As Embry and Quil high-fived Jacob.

"Why are you surprised to know that other guys have seen me naked, Uley?"

"Why were you washing yourself in the woods?" Jared asked.

"I was dirty and I wasn't here at the time. Not like its any of your business anyways."

I looked at Seth and laughed at how he was reacting over this. He still had his hands over his ears and was repeating "Lalalalalala! Can't hear you!" over and over again. I elbowed his gut and he grunted.

"Are you guys done yet?" He asked frowning.

--

Stupid, stupid, stupid fuckin Uley!

I'm now under house arrest. I can't be anywhere alone! If I'm home I have to be with someone, if I walk outside someone has to go with me. Ugh! I'm not a child. I could beat this thing's ass! He just caught me off guard is all. But no! They have to baby me like some- some- Baby! Right now I'm watching some stupid game with Jacob. This is officially number 5 of the worst things ever on my "Worst Things Ever" list.

"Why are you here? Where's Seth?"

"I told you, he's patrolling with Embry and Paul."

"Still doesn't answer why you're here."

"Listen, I'm just doing my job. You can't be alone anymore, _Princess_."

"I hate you."

"Too bad. We're not risking your life again Lee. Seth was messed up when we saw you."

I frowned. I don't like seeing my brother in pain. Everyone knows that if they even try messing with him they're gonna get something stuck up in their ass. "How bad was he?" I whispered. He sighed, "Pretty bad. You really looked fucked up when we saw you. Paul broke the door off its hinges." He laughed a little, "We all care about you Lee. That's why we're doing this."

"You took care of him right? Didn't let himself do anything stupid."

"Of course I didn't let him do anything stupid I knew you would kick my ass if I did," we laughed.

"Thank you."

"Anytime, I care about him too."

"No, not only that. You may be a jack ass, but." I sighed. "You're a good friend."

He looked at me puzzled, "Oh shit Leah, are you feeling alright?!? I mean you just gave me a compliment."

I laughed. "Whatever Jacob Fuckin' Black"

* * *

**AN: Yay! I hope you guys liked it! I think this was longer than my other chapters. Huh. Not sure. Anyways! I wanted to know if you guys would like to see the people I've chosen to be as the characters. Who I see them as. I would also like to know who you guys see them as. Quite a few people see Megan Fox as Leah. In my opinion I don't but hey, that's what they feel. So tell me who you would like as the characters and if you want to see who I see them as. Love you guys so much!**

**-Lena.**


	7. Dress Up Time!

**AN: I really hope you like this chapter! You reviewers practically picked the same people to spend more time with Leah and stuff so thanks for making this easier for me ;]! I'm happy you guys liked chapter 6, yeah I know I say that in every AN but its true! Seriously knowing you guys like my story makes me ecstatic! Oh and check out the people I see as the Twilight peeps! :] Review! Criticize, or give me advice, grammar check me! ;P**

**Sorry I forgot to put the disclaimers on the others!**

**I do NOT own Twilight nor the characters of Twilight.**

**--**

**LPOV:**

I guess I don't really mind the Cullens much anymore. Although Bella still irritates me, her family is actually pretty awesome. Her _kid_ is freakin' more awesome than her! I don't see how Edward can stand her, I mean really? Huh. I wonder if he can hear my thoughts about his moronic wife. Probably not, Nessie's with Jake right now and they seem to be no where in sight. Although I _was_ in Rose & Emmett's room at the moment waiting for her and Emmett to be back in about another 30 minutes, I would've smelt them. _Stupid cottage. _Wait why do I care? Whatever. Anyways. You know the blood drinking isn't as revolting as it had been either. I still don't think I want to be up in the front row of that show, but it didn't make me want to puke.

Gah! Where's Alice? There's nothing to do and I think I would at least appreciate her bubbly self right now more than ever. She's so much more better than Bella Bitch. Hmm maybe I can go find Esme or something. No, she's probably spending time with Dr Vamp Daddy. Oh! That's probably what Alice is doing too. With her Emo lover. Awesome… Well since I have nothing else to do, might as well see if there's anything interesting in this room.

I looked threw some drawers. I found a pair of fuzzy handcuffs and a whip. _Now why in the world would they fucking have _this_ when we all know that they can break it without even trying or noticing. Where's the fun in that? And how could that whip possibly do anything to either of them?_

I stopped, suddenly a bit afraid of what else they might have in these forbidden drawers. Okay so maybe I did want to see just a bit more, but I really wanted to see what they had in their closet. I went into their walk in closet that was pretty much as big, if not bigger, as a classroom. I saw a cute dress and figured why the hell not, and started to change into it. The slightly egg shell, creamy color of the dress looked great against my light copper skin. It stopped about right above my mid thigh, making my legs look even longer. I looked at her shoes and slid my feet into peep-toed pumps which were a bit more of a peachier color. I smiled at my reflection threw the mirror. I looked like the old Leah, the one who made everyone happy. The one who was feminine and hung out with her girlfriends. The pre-imprint Leah.

I sighed, everything was so different. I smiled a little and looked for another dress to try on. No point in looking in the past.

I saw a green puffball dress which had big blue dots all over. I changed into it and saw it stopped right about near my mid thigh too. I changed into a pair of black peep toed pumps and smiled. I looked good in this too.

Then I saw it, a pale pink coral dress that had a wide brown belt under the bust. I had to try it on. I grabbed it off it hanger and changed into it quickly. It was strapless and a bit longer than the other dress but I couldn't help but twirl around in it, looking into my reflection. It looked beautiful. I put on a pair of her brown heels that was ruffled in the front.

I laughed a bit realizing me and Rose were in the same size in clothing. I guess I can steal her stuff now. I smirked.

I started to change out of the dress, remembering Emmett and Rose would be back in no time. As I was sliding the dress down my body I heard the door open and saw Emmett walking into the room. _Shit!_

I tried to get out of the dress more quickly without ripping it but ended up falling on my face, my ass sticking up. "Crap," I groaned.

"Leah…?"

_Dammit! Dammit! Dammit!_

I tired to get up but it was no use, because leaning against the door frame of the closet was none other than Emmett Cullen.

"Wow… You weren't lying when you said you had an amazing body." He wolf whistled at me(cue eye roll). He started laughing.

"Shut up steroids! Just help me up!"

_Damn, asking steroids for help sucks!._

"What's the magic word?" he smirked.

"Bastard, help me up before I rip off your dick and burn it!"

He frowned, "I don't think Rose would appreciate that Leah."

I smirked, "I would just buy her a new toy."

He laughed and walked over to me, "Nothing compares to me wolf."

He helped me up right when Rose walked in, "Trying to seduce me husband now Leah?" She laughed. "And trying to steal my clothes while I'm gone. Tsk Tsk. Shame on you."

I laughed, "Actually I just wanted the clothes, you can keep your husband."

"Emmett. Out."

"Wahhh? But babe.."

"She needs to change and I doubt she wants you here."

"I've seen her in her bra already, what's the harm in seeing a little more?"

Rose and I smacked him at the same time, both yelling "OUT!!!!"

He pouted like a little kid and mumbled while walking out, "That's not fair, I don't get to see any action."

"Oh yes cuz I'm gonna sex your wife up!"

"Gosh! Stop making this harder for me!" And he left all so dramatically.

I looked at Rose, "So could I like borrow some of your clothes?"

She laughed, "I'm surprised you asked and didn't just try to steal it."

"Pshhh its not called stealing if its from a friend." I smiled inwardly at that. I had a friend. A female friend. A friend that didn't have a penis. _FINALLY! _But wait, did she see me as a friend?

She smiled, "I guess so." Yep, I have a female friend now. _Cue happy dance. _Okay, no not gonna happen. I'll get Seth to do it for me.

--

Stupid steroids and his big ass mouth.

"Yeah, Leah's like my personal stripper now."

"What?!?!?! How?!?!"

"Hello? You were stripping in front of me."

"Hello? NO I WASN'T. I was changing when you came in so shut up!"

"Mmhhmm, keep telling that to yourself wolfie."

Ugh. At least the guys weren't here to hear this. Oh wait…

"Dude! Score! You saw an almost naked Leah too!" Jake high fived Emmett.

"Oh _kill me._"

"Good idea, then we wouldn't get hurt if we see you naked."

Rose smacked both of them up side their heads. _Hah! Rose can kick your asses for me! _

Esme and Carlisle looked at Emmett and at the same scolded him, "Not in front of Nessie!"

Everyone was in the living room, except for Pixie, Emo Butt, Bella Bitch, and Eddie boy. Weird… Maybe they're having a four some. Now how could you do that? Hmm, that'd be interesting. Well look at my hormones, haven't seen them in a while. Actually that's a lie. Anyways. "Nessie, where's your parents, Uncle Jasper, and Aunt Alice at?"

"Oh, I don't know but they left saying it was a secret. I don't know why or for whom though, so it's a total bummer." Since when did the kid say bummer? She still looks like a what, three, four year old? Jake must be rubbin' off on her. I snorted inwardly. Edward's gonna hate that.

"Trust me, I already do." I turned around to see the Fantastic Four in the room, Greaaaaattt, more Bella Bitch. Edward looked at me like her wanted to glare but looked amused instead. How'd they get in without me noticing anyways? "We used Alice's inviso powers as you would like to call them." I laughed. _Inviso. _

"Stiiillll. I would've at least smelt you."

"Welllllll tooo badddd." He smiled. I couldn't help but smile back. "Dazzled by my presence, Miss Clearwater?" I snorted, "Nah, just checking out your brother. So much more manlier than you with all those scars."

We all laughed, "So where were you guys anyways?" Alice smiled brilliantly, "Shopping!"

Rose rolled her eyes, "That's a surprise." We laughed. But I wondered why they all had to go. "She wanted another woman's opinion and two pack mules."

"Why?"

"Well…." Edward began, but Alice interrupted him, "For you!"

I tilted my head to the side slightly, "Wait.. What?"

"I went shopping for you! I mean with all the phasing you do, you probably ruined or destroyed most if not all of your wardrobe. So I went out and brought you a totally new wardrobe." I looked at her with my mouth open in an 'O' shape. Hmm I'm surprised a fly didn't fly in there. "But- but- w-why?"

She smiled gleefully, "Because you're my new friend! Annnnndddd it gave me an excuse to shop." I laughed slightly. "You didn't have to Alice." "But I wanted to, its not a big deal, just say thank you and go try on some of the stuff I bought. Come onnn!" She grabbed my hand and dragged me off the couch and towards the stairs. I looked back at the rest of the family in the living room who were all smiling and laughing, "Should I be afraid?"

"Very."

Stupid steroids.

**

* * *

**

**APOV:**

Yay! Dress up time with Leah! I haven't gotten the chance to do this ever since Bella said I couldn't mess with Nessie so now I have a new doll. Mwahaha. I smirked at Leah. "Your scaring me Alice." She said with a fake scared expression before laughing.

"You should be." I laughed along with her. "Edward! Jasper!" And a second later they were already in the room with the bags. "Oh _God._ How many bags are there??"

"Around maybe 10 or 20." We three laughed at Leah's gob-smacked face.

"Don't worry, this is the first of many shopping sprees by Alice Cullen for you."

"Shut up, Edward. Really Alice, you didn't have to do this for me…"

"How many times do we have to go over this Leah? I wanted to. Now strip."

"But your brother and husband are present."

"You didn't have any trouble stripping for Emmett."

"Ahhhhhhh! Your heard that?! Fuckin' Steroids!" We all heard Emmett's booming laughter. I laughed and so did Jasper. I looked at Edward, surprised he wasn't laughing but had a slight perplex and annoyed expression. Jasper must have noticed too since he stop laughing and looked confused towards Edward.

Leah groaned, which caused all of us to changed our stares towards her. "Might as well." And before I could ask what she was talking about she turned around walking towards my closet taking off her shirt in the process. I laughed and looked back at the boys and saw they had flustered faces. "Out!"

They ran out the room and I locked it. "Dress up time!"

I grabbed most of the bags and ran into the closet to Leah. I laughed again. Leah's gonna be fun having around.

**

* * *

**

EPOV(I just had to!):

What the _hell _is going on with me? Seeing Leah take off her shirt exposing her bare back made me feel so, so… excited. Ugh the only person who should make me feel like this should be my wife. I looked at Bella, she was laughing and smiling with Nessie. She had her shield down and I could read her mind freely. She didn't like Leah, and frankly doesn't like me being friends with her.

What?! How dare she?! I mean I let her stay friends with Jacob and she won't let me be friends with Leah?! She freakin' kissed him! Leah barely lets me touch her, let alone kiss her. What the he-

"_Ahhhhhh! Alice! Stop- No- Don- Ahhhhhhhh!!!!!" _

I laughed, I could hear them running around the room.

"I wonder if Alice is seeing Leah naked right now."

"Yes Emmett cuz that is soooo appropriate for my daughter to hear."

"Daddy he's been saying it like aaaaalll day."

Bella punched him in his shoulder. "Dammmn! Owww!! Rose has been hitting me all day! Could you like stop?!"

"Don't say such things like that to my daughter! Especially about _her._" _That slut. _

Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. Back it up there. (Note to self, try not to pick up on Jacob Talk.) Now how the hell was she a slut? _"Bella." _I scolded her.

"What?"

"Why are you thinking such crude things about her?"

"Why should it matter?"

Nessie yawned. "Mommy I'm tired."

She smiled at her, "Okay honey." She picked her up and started walking out of the living room. Nessie rested her head on her mother's shoulder. "Nighty night everyone!" I smiled, no matter how complex her grammar got she was still my little girl. Then I heard all the girls in the room.

_Oh yeah, I'm goood._

_She's workin' it! That's my girl!_

_Oh my… she looks amazing.._

_She looks soo pretty. Like Auntie Rose or Alice or Mama Esme even like Mommy!_

_What a WHORE!_

I wanted to smile at my daughter's thought but her mother's made me frown. The other men and I all looked up to see what they had gasped at. And what I saw was one of the most breath taking things ever. Leah was wear a black strapless dress that was slightly puffy on the bottom. Her hair was in loose curls, her feet were in strap stilettos that looked extremely… _Edward get a grip! _She had on a small beaded bracelet and a pair of ball bow earrings that you could slightly see through her hair.

"Leah…" I breathed out.

She smiled at us from the stair way she was walking down with Alice. She faked gasped, "Did I just dazzle a whole group of vampires." She looked at Alice and laughed, "I think I just did!"

"Leah! You look sooo pretty!" She smiled at my daughter that was so genuine, and gentle that it made me breathless all over again, which was silly as to I don't have to breath but still.. "Thank you, Nessie."

Bella tightened her grip on Nessie slightly and walked away while scoffing. Leah had a slight confused look on her face. "What crawled up her cooch?"

Emmett laughed out loudly with Rose and Jacob while everyone else suppressed a laugh. "Well, well. You look pretty damn fine wolf girl." "Yeah you really do Lee." Rose agreed.

She rolled her eyes, "Well Alice does wonders. She fuckin' freaked me out with that damn curling iron though!"

"Hey! Its your fault for struggling!"

"You could've burnt me!"

"Then I would've let you use my hand as an ice pack."

"Sure, sure."

"Oh jockin my line now Leah?"

"Shut up Jake."

"You really do look beautiful, Leah. Doesn't she dear?" My mother complimented her.

"Yes, she does honey." Carlisle agreed.

She gave them the same smile as she gave my daughter, "Thank you."

She turned to me and smirked. "Oh dear Edward. Do I dazzle you?"

"Very much." I laughed and shook my head slightly looking down.

"Awww! Are you embarrass? Is your wife gonna kick your ass for complementing me?"

I looked back up and looked into her eyes. "Probably."

She smiled that perfect smile of hers and turned to Alice. "Now why did you totally pimped me out?"

"That's part of the surprise!"

"There's another part? How did I miss that?"

"Because I just thought about it when I was 'pimping her out'." She used her fingers to quote what Leah had said.

We laughed. "So what'd the surprise? Set me up on a date?"

"Nope! Even Better!"

"Oh no," I groaned.

"Clubbing time!"

**--**

**AN:OH SNAP! Didn't see that coming now did you? Well Alice did of course ;). Even with the wolves she sees the future. Haha! Anywho I posted up the outfits and who I thought would be perfect to play the roles of some of the characters. Check it out and tell me what you think please! Review? Please I would REEEAAALLY like to get at least 5 or 6 reviews. I mean I got 4 the last time. Just 1 more, please? Oh I am extremely sorry for not putting Paul in this chapter, LoveIt123! But he'll be in the next one! Promise! If you still want more interaction between your favorite characters, because I didn't do enough to your liking than just tell me. Love you guys! **

**-Lena **


	8. Clubbing with Mythical Creatures?

**AN: .Leah! You guys are some of the most amazing readers ever! Especially the reviewers! You guys make me so happy! And I got so much more reviews than I asked for! Seriously I think I could've cried.(So girly aka a total pussy xD). Haha. You guys really made my day! I hope you guys like this chapter! I might be slight Lemon-y haha. Just total PDA! Don't say I didn't warn youu! Review! Criticize, or give me advice, grammar check me! ;P **

**I do NOT own Twilight nor the characters of Twilight.**

--

**LPOV:**

Okay, so you guys know how Mrs. And Dr. Sparkles are like soo parentish? Well guess what! They go clubbing too! Dude you do not know how freakin surprised I was, my jaw was on the damn floor surprised. Vampires go clubbing, who would've thought? You want to know what made this better? The pack was going to! And there imprints, fantastic. FAN-FUCKING-TASTIC. Okay, so it was a _bit_ fan fucking tastic since _Bella_ wasn't going. She didn't want to leave Nessie. What bull. Esme and Carlisle said they would baby sit but noooooo she wanted to be with her baby.

I was fuckin' smiling like the damn Joker when I saw her face when Edward told her that he was coming with us. But it did piss me off when she said, _"You better not cheat on me with any_(and she fuckin looks at me)_ of those sluts." _Dude the looks she got from everyone made her leave back to the cottage. Everyone apologized for her to me and I just shrugged and said, _"Hey, with the way I dance at the club, I wouldn't trust my husband to go out without me either." _

They all just laughed and went back upstairs to get ready besides me and Alice. Freakin Jake. I almost forgot he had clothes here, I laughed inwardly, damn Alice.

So here we are still waiting. Then Alice asks me something that caught me completely off guard. "So what is going on with you and Edward?"

"Huh?"

"Don't act like you haven't notice." _Notice what? _

"What are you talking about Alice?"

"Edward. He looks at you with the same look he gave to human Bella, its never been quite the same with vampire Bella. It's THE Look."

" 'The Look'?"

"Yes! The one of complete and total adoration! Like he's under some spell. A trance or something."

_Whoa, whoa, whoa. Eddie? In a trance? Over me? .FUCK?_

"What?"

"Yeah! It's all like…" She looked at me with this dazed look of infatuation.

"He looks at me like that?"

"You really haven't no-"

"That's enough Alice."

Ahhh Yes. He _would _interrupt her from embarrassing himself.

"I'm sorry." They said at the same time.

"Okay. Well… Can your mom get low on the dance floor?" I just had to ask that! It's been waiting to slip all night.

He groaned and Alice laughed, "No, she's not very… err.. What's the word?"

"Hoochie? Slutty?"

They both laughed, "She just dances as lady like as she possibly can at the club."

"Ahh.. So she just grinds with your dad?" I had to laugh at that.

"Leah please stop."

I laughed so hard I was on the brink of having tears and thats when we heard the door open. _Huh. 'Bout time they showed up. _

"Party people in the hiz-ouse!"

I laughed and stood up to see Jared, Sam, Embry, Seth and Paul.

"Where's Quil? Babysitting? And where's your precious girls? "

They laughed. And Seth used a sarcastic tone, yup he's so my brother, "Oh how'd you know?! Oh and they decided to have a girls' night in." Then he really looked at me and his jaw dropped, actually all of their's did. "Wow. Did I dazzle you guys, too?"

I couldn't help but laugh again. I saw Rose come downstairs and wink at me and I knew what she thought. Then I smirked a little and looked back at the guys who were now with Emmett and Jake but still were looking at me. I walked towards them, slightly trying to look provocative. "What do you think boys?" I twirled around and felt the dress go up a bit. "Ahhhhhhh! My eyes!" I laughed, damn it, I scarred my brother again. I saw Seth put his hands over his eyes and stumble towards the girls, _and Edward_. I heard him laugh at that.

"Well I think that I just saw up your dress. Wearing a thong Leah? How Naughty."

"Yes. Very, very naughty Miss Clearwater." I laughed at them, _stupid ass Jake and Steroids. _

"Well you never know if your gonna get laid so I might as well be ready."

"Then why couldn't you go Britney style?"

"Now I would like to see that!" They high fived each other and I swear I could hear Seth in the back round, _"My ears! I'm deaf and blind now!! Ahhhhhhhhhhh!!" _

"Hmm he probably shouldn't have came then. Now he's gonna have to see his sister make out with total strangers."

"Oh my god! I'm gonna barf!" I laughed again and looked at the guys. "Seriously. Say something. How do I look?"

"Well you look.. Wow.." I smirked. "Thank you Embry! You just proved how hot I am."

"You look amazing Leah."

"You look smoking' girl! I'd tap that! If you know, I wasn't taken by Rach and what not."

I laughed, "Yeah like that's gonna stop you. If she wasn't your imprint we all know you'd be all over me." He smiled, "Don't tempt me." I rolled my eyes and laughed, "What nothing from the ex boyfriend?"

"You look.. Beautiful." I rolled my eyes. He's just lucky Emily wasn't here or else he'd get chopped up for that. I thought over about how everyone reacted to how I looked. _Dude, do I seriously have a super power to dazzle every living thing?_

"No, you really are just that beautiful." I looked back at Edward and smiled. Thank you. He smiled back, "Just stating the obvious." I saw Alice stare and she made that face again and I started to laugh. She smiled back and Edward groaned.

"Buddy buddy with vamps now too I see?"

"Yes, and should it matter all mighty Alpha dog?"

He laughed and wrapped an arm around my shoulders, "Its _Mr. _All Mighty Alpha Dog." I shook his arm off me and rolled my eyes, "Oh bite me." Paul walked by me and whispered in my ear, "Don't worry. I will."

I knew Emmett heard it because he came next to me and laid his arm over my shoulders, "You know I would but then you would like die, and we can't have that now could we? Plus, Rose would kick my ass."

This is going to be a _long _night.

--

Dude. So we came to the club right? And there's this hella long line. But right when the bouncer sees us he lets us right in. I started cracking up. I mean he let fourteen people in at the same time and only four of them were female. Maybe it was because he was intimidated by the guys. Yeah probably. So right now the girls were on the dance floors with their guys and Seth was dancing with some blonde chick and Embry was dancing with some red head. So me and the rest of the guys stayed in the booth/room thing we got. Yeah I know right? Freakin' Cullens got the hook ups. All the guys were drinking beer, well accept my brother and the Cullen guys of course. I took a sip of my fifth drink. I sighed happily, this is the shit! Hmm, why not?

"_God. _Sex on the Beach is soooo goood." I moaned slightly, yes that was what my drink was actually called. All the guys looked at me, even the Cullens on the dance floor. Edward was the first to laugh. "Nice Leah."

I smiled, "Thanks! So why aren't you guys asking girls to dance?"

"We're all taken. Well besides Jake but he's still whipped." I laughed, "Excuses! Come on you guys! We should be having fun!" Then I heard "Low" by Flo Rida come on so I grabbed Paul's hand since he was the closest to me and ran out to the dance floor. Okay so maybe I _was _getting a bit drunk.

"Come on! Dance!" I turned around and made sure he was close up behind me and I grabbed his hands and started moving to the music.

_Shawty had them Apple Bottom Jeans [Jeans]. Boots with the fur [With the fur].The whole club was lookin at her. She hit the flo [She hit the flo]. Next thing you got low low low low low low low low. _

At that part I started to get low, making sure my body was very close to his body and rubbed against him. Well the alcohol is kickin' in.

**

* * *

**

PPOV(Just had to!):

Well hello there Mini Paul, what made you come and visit?

_Oh you know. Leah grinding up against me._

Yeah, tell me about it. She's making me lose it. I mean I'm talking to you.

_Shut up and pay attention to Leah. She sure has my attention. _

When Leah started getting low on me I almost _Jizzed in my Pants.(AN:I love that song! XD) _I looked at her body as she came back up. _Shit.. Rach is gonna kill me. _And for some reason I didn't and Leah kept dancing to the song and she kept getting low on me. _Dude, Mini Paul! Sit Down!_

The song ended and Leah turned to me with a smirk on her face. "Seems like you had fun." Then she walked back to the table and started talking to the Mind reader.

_.Fuck._

"What the hell was that?"

I turned and saw Sam standing next to me, "You imprinted! How could you still get turned on by her?"

I looked him up and down, "I wouldn't be talking, tell Lil' Sam that its not polite to point."

"She shouldn't have this effect on us."

"Well she does Sam. And you shouldn't say shit. She's not yours anymore."

"Well she was never yours."

"Just shut up." I know it wasn't the best come back but what could I say? I flipped him off as I walked back to Leah and she smirked at me.

"Well hi there."

I laughed and sat next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Missed me?"

"Hardly. Edward was more than enough to replace your presence."

"You shiver at my touch though, Lee."

"She shivers under mine too."

"But not for the same reason. I give her pleasure and your just cold." _Stupid Mind Raper, you have a wife. It shouldn't matter._

"I should say the same about you. And I doubt you give her pleasure."

We looked at Leah who had just downed her fifth drink, "Pauuuuul, can you get me another?"

"I think you've had enough Leah."

"No! I want moorreee. Please?"

"Paul's right Leah, I think you've had enough."

She pouted in an incredibly cute way, "Paul get up, I'm gonna get another."

"Leah come on, I think your done for tonight."

"Shut up Sam! I want just one more okay?"

She got out of the booth and slightly stumbled over to the bar, _this can not be good._

**

* * *

**

EPOV:

I stood next to the bar and watched as Leah danced on top of it, "Leah you need to get down!"

"Loosen up Eddie! Have fun!" Her words were slurred as she twirled around and slightly stumbled. Everyone seemed to be okay with this, like there's always people dancing on tables and such. But I was pissed at the vulgar thoughts of some of the men in here watching her. I tried to make sure no one saw under her dress but it was of no use with all her twirling around.

The song ended and Leah stopped dancing and almost lost her balance but ended up falling in my arms. I held her tightly as she wrapped her arms around my neck and looked at me softly. I could hear her thoughts about me.

_..he looks so…_

"Leah!" We both turned our attention to Alice. "Are you okay?! Goodness! You are definitely not allowed any more alcohol drinks." She got off of me, "Why??? Look! I'm ok!" She began to walk but stumbled and almost fell. I was at her side before she hit the ground. She looked up at me and smiled, "Well hello again!"

I shook my head, "Are you ready to go?" She bit her lip and thought about it. I couldn't help but smile at her, she really did look beautiful. I helped her up and noticed that the whole pack and my family were now standing with us. "I guess we should take her home." Seth walked over to us and held her, I grudgingly handed her over. She rested her head on his shoulder, still smiling at me. "So I'm guessing she's a happy drunk?" Emmett commented, I rolled my eyes but heard Leah giggle.

I smiled at the sound of it, "Well that's a first."

Her legs gave out again and her thoughts began to daze. I held her up before she fell again. "She's knocked out."

"No shit. Just give her to me so we can take her home." _Have you ever noticed how Sam's been acting like a complete, I don't know, Douche? _

I sighed and handed her to Paul, "Be careful with her okay?" He gave me a confused look,, "Why do you care?" I glared at him and just sighed, "Just be careful." I moved some hair out of her face and saw a small smile on her face.

"Let's go, Ed." Alice said with a slight smirk on her face, she turned to Seth, "Tell her to come to our house tomorrow okay?" He nodded and the pack left with bewildered thoughts about me and Leah.

We left not too long after. I couldn't help but think about Leah. I smiled thinking about her giggle, I would make sure to hear it again. But right now I can't think of Leah, because right now I'm going home to Bella. _My Wife._

**

* * *

**

SPOV(Seth):

I sighed thinking about today. Leah dressing up. The club. The way Edward looked at her. Something's totally up. I looked at her in Paul's arms and smiled, she hasn't had fun in so long without hurting someone in the process. I looked at Paul who was staring down at her too and saw the same look he got with Rachel.

Wait, _what?_

Maybe I'm just imagining things. We got to the house and I remembered Mom was at Charlie's. I got out of the car and got Leah out of Paul's arms, while I did so he had a frown on his face. I looked at Sam and Jacob who were in the front and saw that they noticed too.

"I'll see you guys later." I said as I balanced Leah in my arms and started to walk to the house.

"Yo Seth! Hold up!" I turned around to see Jake coming out of the car and run towards us. "Let me help ya out."

"Uh it's okay Jake, I got it." He just shook his head and grabbed Leah out of my arms. "Open the door Seth, I'll take her upstairs. You can do whatever."

I looked at him, confused. What the hell is going on? I opened the door and walked in with Jake following. I watched as Paul and Sam drove away, Paul still wearing his frown and Sam with this weird look on his face.

I turned to Jake as he walked upstairs to Leah's room.

I walked to my room and changed. I laid in bed and thought, _well tomorrow's gonna be interesting. _I sighed tiredly and knocked out.

**AN: I don't really think this one is all to great, I don't know. But tell me what you think! :] Love you lots!**

**-Lena**


	9. We Wait

**AN: I'm still so freakin happy you guys reviewed! I can't tell you how much it means to me! And I'm so mad for not updating sooner! I'm really, really sorry! I just had a slight writer's block, but I think I'm okay now. Well I just hope you guys like this one! I don't know if I do. Anywho I posted a poll for this story so please go check it out!**

**------------------------**---**---------------------------------------------**---**---------------------------------------------**

**JPOV(Jake of course):**

I stared at Leah sleeping, as creepy as it sounds. She looked so at ease. I had already taken off her shoes and jewelry and tucked her in. I thought about changing her clothes but I know she would have killed me in the morning, even with the hang over. I moved some hair from her face and kissed her on her forehead softly.

I mean as much as she annoys me, she was my Beta, that's why we had a connection. Our hearts were broken. But the difference was that she still needed to be repaired and at one point I thought I could fix that. I'd never admit it but, I was infatuated with Leah during that point of time, but I got repaired with an imprint and all of that changed. We still had a connection, no matter how much we don't show it, we care about each other. Even though she makes it hard sometimes.

I laid down on the floor where I made a bed out of their extra pillows and blankets they had in the hallway closet. I closed my eyes and thought about yesterday. I fell asleep smiling.

**

* * *

**

LPOV:

My eyes fluttered open, and I let out a groan. My head is hurting like a bitch. I was so sure that my body temperature would have burn off the alcohol before I got drunk, but I guess I was wrong. _How much alcohol _did_ I drink last night? _I began to get out of my bed, _Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! _I fell, but not onto the floor, it felt like.. Flesh? I fell on a body, a _hot_ body. And I mean that in both ways. It groaned and suddenly I felt two arms wrap around me, _..the hell? _I looked up to see the body's face and I quickly tried getting out of his arms. _Damn you Jacob Black! Damn you! _I frowned, why the hell can't I get out of his arms? I poked his face, nothing. Then I got an idea, I couldn't even move my body around so I had to do it to what was in front of me, I bit his chest hard.

"Ahhhh!!!!" He let go of me and I quickly got off of him. "Damn Leah. I didn't know you were kinky."

I narrowed my eyes at him, "Why are you here?"

"Aww don't you remember? We had a slumber party!"

Before I could respond my head started hurting again and I felt dizzy. Oh come on I didn't drink that much! I sat back on the bed and felt him sit next to me. "Hey. You okay Lee?"

"Yeah just a major hang over."

"Yeah, kinda figured. You were pretty wasted."

"Damn, please tell me I didn't almost go home with a chick again."

"No, you.. Wait, you almost went home with a chick? Damn Leah I didn't know you rolled that way!"

I punched his shoulder, "Shut up, now what were you gonna say?"

"You were dancing on top of the bar."

"Ohhhh, so I wasn't too wasted. That's happened before.. Quite a few times actually. Maybe I'm still drunk."

He laughed and I slapped his face, even if it didn't do much, I felt better. "Go get me some aspirin and water."

"What's this magic word?"

"Jake."

"Say it."

"Jacob, _please._ Seriously. It hurts."

He frowned and ran out the door. I'm serious, I've had hang overs before and this one is hurting like a bitch. And if I didn't drink nearly as much as I have before than what the hell is going on? Carlisle is going to get one hell of a challenge with this. I laid back on my pillow. I heard him come in and set the water on my bedside table.

"Here," I opened my eyes and saw his face next to mine as he kneeled down next me from the floor. I took the pills and popped them in my mouth, swallowing it down with the water.

"Thank you."

His already worried face became even more worried and picked me up. I sighed, "To The Cullens?"

He smiled slightly, "To The Cullens."

"Well get me my brother then. I don't want you to carry me."

"Pshh, my arms are so much better to be in."

"I suppose so, all the fat in them is really cushiony."

He glared playfully and walked in the direction to my brothers room. "You mean muscle." I rolled my eyes, and my head felt like it was spinning, I frowned. I winced slightly when Jake turned on the lights. So _fucking_ bright. Jake let me out of his arms and I quickly grabbed a pair of sunglasses off Seth's desk. Why he has it out, I have no idea. I saw Jake jump on Seth on his bed and Seth kicked him. Then down came Jake with a big THUMP. I laughed, but winced again. My head is literally killing me right now.

Seth saw that and got up quickly, "Alice wanted you to come over anyways. Come on."

He picked me up bridal style like he did when I nearly fell on my ass when I had the convo with Daddy. "Why must you guys carry me?"

"You always fall on your ass," Jake said dusting himself off from the fall he took, and headed out the door.

"Oh SHOVE IT!!" _Ow…_

"You know its true sis…"

"I know but he doesn't have to say it out loud. I'm not Bella, its only been happening as of late."

"Ever since you woke up from the coma."

"Whatever. Now to the Cullens we go."

--**------------------------------------------**---**---------------------------------------------**

If Alice bothers me with clothes again I will poke her in the eye. Huh, that'd sure be something to see. We're like two minutes away from the Cullen Mansion. We would've been sooner but this stupid hangover is making me go mad and when I try to phase I get really nauseous. I know right? _Fuuuuuuckk…_ I sighed and leaned against my brother's shoulder. These dumb asses had the nerve to tell Sam about my unusual hang over. Saying that my headache and blah-ness is so bad that we have to go to Carlisle. That may be true, but I don't think I'm too bad.

Stupid asses.

Just to make it worse the guys were there and heard. So guess what. Yup, they're meeting us there. Oh and to make things just better Emily knows and is freakin out too. Fantastic.

Oh look, we're here.

Jake got out first and helped Seth take me out. Seth started carrying me again. "I hate you dumb asses.." I whined as I laid my head on his shoulder. We were in the living room apparently everyone besides Esme was out. Alice had dragged Jasper, Emmett, and Rose to somewhere. Edward, Nessie, and Bella-Bitch went hunting as a family. I would've rolled my eyes when she told us that but I didn't want to get dizzy again. And her husband was at the hospital.

She offered us food but once the thought of food came to my mind a whole new wave of nausea hit me. I ran to the nearest bathroom and puked. Damn it.

**

* * *

**

EPOV(Yes, Esme! :D):

We ran after Leah towards the bathroom. I was there first, so I kneeled next to her rubbing her back softly. I began to take my hand back when I heard her finish up but her voice abruptly stopped me, "No, please. It makes me feel a bit less nauseous." I helped her stand up and watched her rinse her mouth and face with water, still rubbing her back.

"Hey. You gonna be okay, F.B.?"

"What have I told you about callin me that, Jake."

"Oh come on. Former Beta takes to long to say. F.B. is easier."

"You don't see me calling you F.A."

"Cuz you _suuuuccckkkk._"

"No I believe that's what vamps do," she turned to me. "No offense Esme."

I smiled, amused by their banter with one another, "No worries, dear. It is a known fact anyways." I laid my hand on her upper arm. "Just glad your not too sick as to where you can't banter with Jacob."

I heard Seth mumble, "_..you just wait and see…_"

I looked perplexed for a moment but quickly recovered. "How about you rest and I'll make you some tea?"

She smiled a soft smile, "That would be really great. Thank you."

"Not a problem, sweetheart." I smiled back at her.

We helped her down to the living room and laid her down on the couch. I made the boys go into the kitchen so I could make them some breakfast. I wet a small cloth with cold water and laid it on her forehead. She smiled, "Thank you.."

She slowly dozed off. I went back into the kitchen and began making them breakfast. Two dozen pancakes, ten eggs, and two packs of sausages later, my husband came home. We told him about the situation with Leah, who was still resting.

"That's odd. Maybe…" he trailed off. "How could I not think of that?!"

We looked at him, puzzled at his sudden realization of something. Then we heard a few howls, I guess the other boys are here to see Leah too. Seth and Jacob went outside to greet them and we heard one of them, "How is she? She's okay right?" We heard Seth tell them about the situation and suddenly one of the young men busted into the room. I believe his name was Paul.

He apologized for barging in and quickly kneeled by Leah. The rest of the pack followed. "Well have all of you eaten?"

They all nodded, "Hmm, are you all still hungry?" They all nodded again, but sheepishly this time. I smiled, "Well then, I'll start right now."

I went back into the kitchen and began cooking once again.

**

* * *

**

LPOV:

I woke up feeling nauseous again. I quickly ran to the nearest bathroom again, nearly tripping over Paul who I guess, just got here, and began puking out everything that was still left in me. I felt a cool hand on my back and my hair was moved out of my face. I realized it was Carlisle and Esme. I finished and looked up at them. Carlisle was frowning, concern written all over his face. "Are you okay, Leah?"

I saw the whole pack behind him in the doorway. "Still a 'lil dizzy but I'll live." I tried to get up but nearly fell over myself again, quickly three pairs of hand were holding me up. Seth, Esme, and Carlisle were helping me stand. "Told you," Seth told me as I washed my mouth and face once again. I frowned, I felt worse and replied with a quiet, "Whatever."

Everyone began to panic, I mean really, my hangover isn't getting any better. I leaned my head on Esme's shoulder. "Shush now, Leah is not going to get any better with all this ruckus. Now you boys go to the kitchen and eat. Everything is at the table and if you want more just ask for me. I'm going to help Carlisle with Leah, alright?"

"Yes, ma'am." I smirked, Esme is seriously the most motherly woman I met that hasn't given birth. These guys are such wusses sometimes, I swear. My oh so loving brother came up to us and lifted me up, "I hope I throw up on you."

He rolled his eyes, I miss doing that, "I'm sure Esme wouldn't be okay with that, since it get all over her nice clean floors."

"Then I'll just puke on your face." I leaned my head against his shoulder, seriously what's up with me getting all dizzy so easily?? I felt Seth lay me down on a bed and noticed it looked similar to the room I stayed in before but the window in this one had a view of the whole front yard.

Carlisle began doing some tests and all of that doctor stuff. This is gonna be so great.

---**---------------------------------------------**---**---------------------------------------------**

Everyone left me alone so I'd get some rest. Esme had brought me some tea and went back to cooking for the guys. Sometimes I wonder if they were really her for me or the food. Carlisle was still testing stuff or whatever. None of their 'kids' were home yet and I was really beginning to wonder where they could possibly be or what thy could be doing. I was drinking the tea and standing next to the window, thinking about what _else_ could be wrong with me. My head was still spinning but I still just wanted to stand and look at the beauty of the forest.

Then I saw the _oh so very adorable _family come out from the trees. Eddie was on one side of Nessie, holding her hand while _she_ was on the other side hold the other hand. They really did look like a family. And it made me begin to feel sick, but I stood my ground. They were all talking and I guess Bella-Bitch's shield was up. So he couldn't possibly be reading my mind.

Nessie must've asked Ed a question cuz he put his full attention on her and I saw Bella look up at the house; at me. She narrowed her eyes but quickly stopped when Edward faced her. She smiled, trying to be her damn cutesy self and kissed him. And he kissed back.

I finally lost it and ran to the bathroom, dropping the cup of tea in the process. I quickly began spilling everything out and once it was empty I kept on gagging and felt a few tears fall from my face. It usually happened when I threw up like this, like it hurt so _bad._ I was still gagging, feeling like something needed to come out, _anything._

I finally stopped and laid on the bathroom rug. One again I felt Esme's hand on me, she was stroking my hair, my head on her lap. Everyone was seriously going crazy now. I feel soo.. Disgusting. And I don't know why. Edward was never mine, I knew that. I never wanted him, I truly believed that. No I _knew_ that. Didn't I? I shouldn't be feeling this way. But I do.

I looked at Esme and asked her if I could take a bath. All the guys turned to us and suddenly Seth hugged me.

"What's up with you?"

"Please, please be okay, Lee Bear."

I smiled softly, "You haven't called me that in forever."

"Yeah, cuz you'd kick my ass. But right now, I don't care. I just want you to be okay."

"Of course I'm okay Seth. I'm probably just getting ill or something. No worries."

Everyone exchanged a look, and I knew what they were thinking. Paul spoke up, "We don't get sick, Leah."

"Well females aren't supposed to become shape shifters either. Face it, I'm different in almost every freakin way." Cuz I'm a freak, even to my own.

Esme made everyone leave and helped me. She's seriously like a second mother to us, whether some of those dumb asses admit it or not.

**

* * *

**

EPOV(Yes, Edward. I'm sure you guys saw that coming xD):

Bella kissed me out of no where and so I kissed my wife back. Really how could I not? I would be a horrible husband. She must've put her shield down because I was bombarded with all kinds of thoughts.

_Take that, whore. _I looked at Bella quizzically and suddenly I felt sick. I looked towards the house and worried thoughts were in my mind. Worried thoughts about Leah. I quickly picked up Nessie and ran into the house. I saw the whole pack in the living room.

"What's going on? Where's Leah?!"

They turned to me but Seth was the only one clear enough for me to read. I frowned and handed Nessie to a worried looking Jacob. He was a bit more happy but his concern for Leah was still high. An exasperated Bella came into the room. "Who cares about her? I mean really honey. She's a total _bitch_."

The pack growled at her, I scowled at her, "That _bitch_ is my friend, Bella. She risked her life for Nessie."

She was bewildered, "She bitched at me when I was pregnant with Nessie!"

"She _bitched_ for good reasons! You would've done the same!"

"Don't you dare compare me with her!"

"You shouldn't be insulted by being compared with her! As far as I know you are lower then her on so many levels."

She turned away from her, sharply and looked at Nessie, "Lets go honey."

"I wanna see Leah, mommy."

She looked like our daughter betrayed her and huffed out of the house towards the cottage. I looked at the pack and they all looked shocked at what happened. Then I heard Nessie speak in a quivering voice, "I hurt mama."

I sighed and held her, "Mama's just cranky sweet heart."

"I just wanted to see Leah."

"I know. I did too."

She laid her head on my shoulder. So here we wait. We wait to see Leah. Wait to see the results. Wait to see what's wrong with Leah.

---**---------------------------------------------**---**---------------------------------------------**

**AN:OMG! I seriously feel so horrible for not updating! Please don't be mad! I hope I did okay. :[ I hope I can make it up to you guys! If you review, tell me what I can do to make it up to you guys! Seriously, I feel horrible! :[ Criticize, or give me advice, grammar check me. Please? :[ I don't think I can explain how bad I feel, really. I am truly sorry.**

**Love you all! -Lena**


	10. Loneliest Girl In The World

**AN: I am so incredibly happy! You guys are such great readers! Really! I would hug you all but.. Well I can't. Oh screw it! *Hugs all of you* xD Now that that's over with. I would really like to thank everyone of the people who reviewed. You guys really motivate me into writing more and faster. I just really hope you guys like this one. And don't be mad at me for doing this, please? I think it just, Idk, fits? It'll all work out in the future! :D Promise! Criticize me, grammar check me, or advice me. XD**

**If you don't like this feel free to PM me or say something in a review. If you want a certain thing then also tell me and I will greatly appreciate it.**

**P.S. Can you guys believe Michael Jackson's dead? I'm still shocked, whether you like him or not, he made wonderful music. And made a lot of opportunities happen. I just feel bad for the Family and kids. R.I.P. Michael Jackson.**

**And Farrah Fawcett is gone too. It's sad to lose very loved entertainers. R.I.P. Farrah Fawcett.**

**Hope I didn't make anyone like sad with the deaths. Just thought about saying. Well…. ON TO THE STORY xD**

**I do not own Twilight or it's characters. Music/Lyrics: "Loneliest girl in the world" by the Cary Brothers.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

**PPOV(Gotta love him, xD):**

We all were sitting down in the living room while Mommy Vamp helped Leah, and Doc did more tests. It's amazing Mind Rapist isn't helping his Daddy or Leah.

"I'm trying to give her space," he was frowning, did he know why Leah puked like crazy last time? He was looking down, "Unfortunately, yes, I do." I narrowed my eyes at him. He's lucky he has his kid with home or I would be beating the crap outta him 'til he tells us what's up with her. "It's her personal problem, Paul. I doubt she would want you to know, let alone help her with the issue."

"But it's okay for you to know?!" I was still looking down. My GOD! _He's_ the problem?!? I began to tremble. He quickly handed Nessie to Jake. I tackled him against the wall, holding him up by his shirt.

"What the _fuck_ did you do!?!"

He pushed me off him, "Watch your mouth around my daughter, mongrel. I did not hurt her but yes I am a part of the reason, but _I_ can help her with what's wrong."

"You don't even know her."

"And _you_ do? You didn't even care about her until she was attacked!"

"Your one to talk!"

He narrowed his eyes, I smirked. Jacob suddenly left out the door with the kid. _Yeah, I wouldn't want to see my dad get his ass whooped too. _Then he began talking, "I didn't kick her when she was down, now did I Paul?" I looked at him, and suddenly understood what he was talking about. "When she was hurt, everyone who ever cared, turned their backs on her. I understand that she had no right to make everyone's life 'a living hell'. But what would you do, if the person who was your LIFE left you for your best friend when you introduce them to each other for the first time, throwing everything you two built away in the process. And the one man, or well in your case woman, who you thought would always be there died, and you live everyday thinking it was your fault. But that's the thing Paul. You never tried to even see threw her eyes. Threw her bitterness. No one really did. And you don't understand or know her, yet you still judged her. I've finally been close enough to try and see threw her eyes and what I see is a world that makes me feel like everyone hates me, with everything crumbling down around me. And its always my fault. And yet its not."

Everyone looked at him, noticing I wasn't the only one he was talking about.

"I think that's partially why I admire Seth," Seth looked at him with a small smile on his face. "Even when she tried to push everyone away, he stood by her. He was the only one who didn't leave when he promised he wouldn't. You know, I would cry for her, but I can't shed a tear and she would 'beat my ass' if I 'pitied' her.' "

You had to smile at that, first, you would never hear Mind Rap- Edward say something like 'beat my ass', second cuz it was just like Leah to bitch at anyone who pitied her. I hope she was okay. I mean if she wasn't, I don't even know if I could handle it. Even with Rach at my side. I don't think my life would ever be the same.

I saw Edward, its weird calling a leech by its name, tense up and say something, most likely to himself or his dad who we all knew could hear us. "That can't be."

_Shit._

**

* * *

**

EPOV(Edward, cuz he's bad ass about what he said to the pack and Seth xD):

I began to run up the stairs after excusing myself from the wolves. And knocked on the bathroom where Leah and Esme were. "Not now, dear."

"Esme, its important. Get Leah ready quickly. Carlisle thinks he found out what's wrong." I heard Leah come out of the water, and Esme speaking to her. The door opened and I smiled slightly at what I saw in front of me. Leah, wet from her bath, hair damped, covered by a robe. She frowned slightly, which made me frown and her and Esme quickly went into the bedroom.

I stood outside the door and listed to her thoughts. She repeated the same song over and over.

_You are the loneliest girl in the worldTaking your hits as they comeYou are the loneliest girl in the worldAnd tonight you'd fall for anyoneIt's in the wall you fall down to bedIt's in the way you cry when he's not lookingYou are the loneliest girl in the worldI'll watch you die a thousand times againYou are the loneliest girl in the worldAnd I just want to make it go away ... _

I frowned, she didn't want to let me know what was wrong. I sighed, feeling slightly depressed by the song. I closed my eyes and was suddenly looking into a memory of her.

-Flashback(Leah POV)-

"I don't know who I am anymore…" I whispered to myself. Everyone was sleeping but here I am. Crying to sad songs. Having a damn pity party for myself. I don't know if I can handle this anymore. Laying on my bed, staring at the ceiling. Sam's gone. Dad's gone…. I'm gone. I'm not Leah anymore. I'm a fucking wolf. I'm the bitter ex girlfriend. I'm hated for being bitter. Nobody can help me. I'm just.. Alone, replaying this song, over and over again, mouthing the lyrics along with it. Cuz.. It's the only truth about me anymore…

"…_You are the loneliest girl in the worldTaking your hits as they comeYou are the loneliest girl in the worldAnd tonight you'd fall for anyone…"_

-End of Flashback(and end of LPOV.)-

I opened my eyes and saw her in front of me, staring at me. How did I not notice her? "Where's Esme?"

"Downstairs. I needed to talk to you."

I brushed a strand of her still damp hair out of her face as she closed her eyes. "I'm sorry."

"For?" She asked still not opening her eyes.

"Looking into your personal memory. I didn't mean to, it just-"

"I know.. I wanted you to see it." She opened her eyes and looked into mine. I had a sudden urge to hold her, and to never let go. But I didn't, I just stared back into her eyes. "I wanted you to know why that song is.. Important to me.."

"But that's not you. Your not alone."

"I was. Edward, you never knew me and you still don't fully know me. I was alone. Even with Seth, I felt alone. With the pack in my mind, I was alone."

I laid my hand on her cheek and caressed it softly, "I'll make sure your never alone again."

She suddenly frowned and moved my hand away from her cheek. "Did you read my mind after I threw up?"

"I did."

"Then you know you shouldn't promise me that. Don't promise me something you can't keep. I've had enough of broken promises."

I knew what she meant, I didn't need to read her mind to know. "I would never hurt you."

We turned our heads away from each other to look at Carlisle who was now coming our way. No doubt he heard our conversation. "Come you two, we all need to hear this." Carlisle put his arm around Leah as she held onto him and rested her head on his shoulder. I frowned. Her nausea is really making her feel this bad? And if so, why didn't she hold on to me? I'll be sure to ask her later. But in the mean time. I walked beside her. She needed me, and I was going to be there with her no matter what.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

When we arrived back in the living room Carlisle handed Leah to me and went to the front of the room. I held Leah as we sat next to her brother. When Carlisle opened his mouth to speak, I heard the thoughts and arrival of my sisters and brothers. They barged threw the door and the next thing I knew I was thrown across the room, next to Carlisle. I looked back to see who was the one responsible and saw my smallest sister take my spot next to Leah. She quickly started to brush Leah's hair and asked, "Are you okay?"

Leah nodded and laid her head on Alice's shoulder. I looked at her, confused, "How did you know?" I gasped slightly finding out, "How can you see that!?!"

She shrugged and kept her hold on Leah. I saw Rose scoot Seth over to take his spot next to Leah. I saw Emmett, Jasper, and Jacob standing behind the couch the girls were sitting on. Jake looked up at me and spoke, "Nessie is with Bella. She said she'll bring her back to see Leah." I nodded at him and looked at Carlisle who now had the attention of everyone.

He looked at Leah and spoke softly, "I believe Miss Clearwater is pregnant."

**

* * *

**

LPOV:

I looked at him, horror struck my expression. I was hit by another wave of nausea, and suddenly there was a bucket on my lap. I began throwing up again. As I finished I thanked Jasper for the bucket. Esme gently took the bucket from my lap, I smiled at her and slowly got up.

"Where are you going?!" Rose panicked and got up as well, holding onto my elbow.

I looked at her with a tired expression, "I don't like the taste of vomit. Do you guys have a toothbrush I can use, and toothpaste?"

"Your seriously thinking about doing that right now?" My dear pixie friend asked standing on my other side and holding my other elbow.

"The taste in my mouth is making me more nauseas." I was suddenly in the bathroom and frowned, "Please don't use super speed on me. It doesn't really help."

"Sorry." They bother muttered. After getting most of the taste out of my mouth and washing my face with cold water I felt much better. We walked back at a normal human pace and sat back down. Everyone was looking at me with a worried expression. I looked back at Edward and Carlisle who wore the same expression. "Are you okay?"

I nodded, "So.. How is that possible? I thought you said I wasn't."

"Well I thought that but seeing you now. The symptoms lead to it."

"How did you not see this earlier, Carlisle?" Rose asked.

"That's the thing. Leah, your body is truly amazing.," I laughed slightly as did everyone else. "You all know what I meant. As I was saying, how I didn't see this before? Your wolf genes were fighting against the vampire sperm from entering your egg. Were you not confused when you got drunk easily? How your wolf genes did not burn the alcohol before making you intoxicated? Well I believe your wolf genes were so preoccupied with making sure the vampire liquid did not fertilize your egg, that your system didn't burn it off."

I realized something as tears began to form in my eyes, "Did… did my drinking.. Harm the baby??" A tear fell from my eye and soon the rest followed. The thought of hurting my child killed me.

"No, no. I believe once your egg was fertilize, your body began burning off the alcohol, which is why you, um, knocked out. It needed you to unconscious since it had to go into over drive while it worked itself out."

"Then why did I have such a bad hangover?" I asked as I wiped my tears.

"I think its just your body barely recovering with everything plus the pregnancy."

I began to cry again. Everyone got more worried. "So I'm r-really pr-pregnant?" I choked out.

He nodded. I looked at my still flat stomach and put my hands over it. I looked back up at Carlisle, "Will I live if I give birth to it?"

"WHAT?! You can't seriously be thinking about having this- this _thing_ do you?!" I looked at Paul with hurt filled eyes and got angry.

"Who are you to tell me what I can and cannot do?!"

He got to his knees in front of me. "Leah.. We could be risking your life here."

"Bella had Nessie…"

"But we changed Bella in order to save her life, Leah." I looked at Edward, _please, not you too._ "I'm only thinking about you. We can't change you into a vampire, Leah. Our venom is harmful to you."

I got up, "I can heal, though! I'll recover from the birth!"

"But what if you don't.." I looked at him and then at everyone else.

"I'm going to risk it anyways."

"I'm not willing to lose you!" We all looked at Seth. "Me and mom already lost Dad, Lee. We can't lose you too." I quickly began crying and hugged my baby brother.

"I promise I will never leave you, okay?" I pulled back slightly to see his face. He had tears in his eyes. "You have to trust me Seth, I'm going to survive this."

He looked down, "I don't want to risk your life, Leah."

I frowned and wiped my tears, "How about we try this out for a while, and if it becomes too much you guys can… get.. rid of the.. baby.."

"Well, since this isn't like a regular pregnancy I'm not quite sure when is the deadline of when we can have the abortion. It wouldn't be like a regular three months, the heart and brain might even be formed more quickly then normal. I would like to run some more tests and in the mean time I suggest you stay here during the pregnancy, that way we can keep an eye on you." I looked at Carlisle, "I don't think I could do it when the baby's heart starts beating, Carlisle. It'd be too hard for me."

He nodded, "I understand, Leah. But if this child hurts you too much you MUST tell us. Just to be on the safe side I think Edward and Jasper should be around you more."

I sighed, "Anything for this child." I began to get up and again had Rose by my side but now Paul was on my other side. "I'm hungry now. Esme, do you guys have any pickles and fudge?"

I heard Embry make a gagging noise, "Come on Leah, that's nasty."

"Shut up! I can't help what I crave!" I looked back at Esme and smiled, "Do you?"

She nodded and smiled, "I'm pretty sure we do."

I went into the kitchen and sat in a chair. Everyone else followed and I could see that Edward, Sam, Jacob, and Carlisle did not. If I listened closely I could her them whispering in the living room. I ignored it and looked at Rose with a slight smile, "You'll support me right?"

She gave a tight smile, "I'll try, but you have to understand that I don't want this child to have a life if you have to end yours."

"Crap. You too?"

"Leah we all care for you," I looked at Alice who also had a sad smile on her face.

"Plus, what happened to the girl who thought that abortions were wrong unless you were raped?"

I looked at Rose, "But I might never be able to have another child. What if this is a one time thing and if I miss this opportunity, it'll never happen again. Plus I don't have to worry about the baby being ugly or not. I mean look at Nessie. I'm hotter then her mom so I'm pretty sure this baby will be a sexy one." I laughed trying to make a joke out of the situation. I saw everyone laugh a little.

"What if you have sex with another vampire and get pregnant? Will you let go of this one??"

"Yeah and what vampire would I have sex with??"

I saw Emmett raise his hand and spoke with a smirk, "I'll volunteer."

Jasper rolled his eyes and smacked the back of Emmett's head. "Dude! What the hell?! Your acting like you wouldn't bang that if you got the chance!"

"I'm a happily married man."

"Hey, so am I. But I would still tap that! And if you weren't with Alice, I _know_ you would too."

Rose threw a plate at Emmett's head, which didn't do much at all since he didn't move a muscle and just kept looking at Jasper.

My eyes widened, "Your not denying it!"

He looked at me and smiled, "I didn't admit it either."

I looked at Alice, "Aren't you gonna say something??"

She shrugged, "Your hot. Anyone who has eyes can admit that."

Emmett, being the idiot he is, blurted out, "You would bang Leah too?!?!"

She just shrugged again and I laid my forehead on the table.

"Awesome! Three way!"

I looked at Rose, "Your husband is so perverted."

"It wouldn't hurt."

"Yes! Dude! Both our wives would bang Leah!!" Freakin' Steroids.

"I'm suppose to repulse you! Not attract and arouse you!"

"Your smells not that bad, and we don't have to breath."

I pouted and looked at Esme, who just shrugged with a playful smile on her lips, "Your not going to get mad at them?"

"I'm used to it by now honey," she said as she put the jar of pickles in front of me with a bowl filled with fudge. She gave me a fork and clean bowl as she rubbed my shoulder. "Try to not let them get to you okay?" And with that, she left the room.

"Damn. Now who's gonna stop four more vampires from raping me?"

"We're still here."

I looked at Paul and the rest of the pack.

"Damn. Now who's gonna stop four vampires and six shape shifters from raping me?"

"There's always Seth."

I looked at Seth, "Oh shit, me and my brother are going to get raped by ten mythical creatures."

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

**AN: For everyone who didn't like the idea of a pregnant Leah and a rapist Vampire Dad as the father, don't worry. It'll all work out in the end. Promise. I don't know if I like this chapter but I hope you do!!! Please tell me what you think! Oh and to whomever voted for Rose in the poll, you are effing awesome! XD**

**Love-Lena**


	11. AN:I'm So Sorry!

**AN: I'm so sorry for not updating! But don't worry it'll come out soon, and I'll replace this Author's note with it, or just leave it or whatever xD. I just want to talk to you guys a little. I looked at my poll and saw that Paul got the most votes. I'm so happy about that! I really am, but I would feel so bad if I end her up with Edward or someone else. **

**I'M NOT SAYING SHE WON'T END UP WITH PAUL, but I honestly don't know who she'll end up with in the end. I mean to be honest? I was letting this fold out on its own and it might not turn out to be a Leah/Paul. I don't want to disappoint you guys if she doesn't get with Paul. But don't worry Peah(xD) lovers! I already have one of the few one shots I'm making of them up! So tell me what you think. **

**To be honest I think I suck at one shots xD. Any who! And I'm starting this other story with the two temperamental wolves! So don't be mad at me if this is a Leward(xD), please? I hate disappointing you guys. **

**I think I'm going to start on other things to, but I'll upload chapter eleven before that! :D Unless I can't help but put up some fluff or Leah with some one. **

**Anyways! I hope you guys actually read this. Give me some other couples you want me to write about, cuz I really don't know who else you guys want me to write about. Oh! And I'm going to write a fanfic, whether it's a song fic, one shot, two shot, or whatever, about every guy(and Rose xD) you guys picked in my poll :D. **

**WOO! I totally love whoever voted! Seriously! It made me smile like crazy! Emmett and Jasper! OMC! You guys really know how to make me happy xD.**

**Honestly I don't know why I put Sam there. Maybe just to see if someone votes for him xD Or Carlisle or Embry. **

**Any who! Love you guys always! Review giving me your opinion on these things, and I reassure you that HOPEFULLY I'll get chap eleven out in a day or two. I just need someone to read it and tell me what they think before I post it up. Guia was suppose to do it cuz she always does but she's not home right now, she's in Lego land right now I think. I don't know if she's back, I'll call her later, but yeah! Whomever reviews this first and wants to check it for me when I'm done, then please, by all means, Review me! I need your help xD. **

**Always,**

**Lena**


	12. Coming Back

**AN: Eeep! I'm alive! So I guess you guys were okay with Preggster Leah xD. Awesome. Haha. OMG! Have any of you seen My Sister's Keeper?!?!?!??! I looove that movie! And OMG! Who else watched the MJ Memorial thing?!?! I cried! Like seriously! It was so sad! Blah, I'm such a Debby Downer xD. Any who, Criticize me, grammar check me, or advice me. XD Hope you Enjoy, loves! **

**I do not own Twilight or its Characters, all of that good stuff belongs to SM.**

**And to the Poll Voters: Seriously, you guys are awesome! Woot woot! Someone voted for Carlisle! And more Rose! XD You guys seriously make me smile xD. **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(Same Time as Kitchen scene in Ch.10)**

**SPOV:**

"Fuck…" I sighed.

"Couldn't have said it better myself." I looked at the head vamp, confused. Since when did he approve expletives?

"When they obviously fit a situation as hard and dangerous as this." I narrowed my eyes at his damn son. "Please Sam, just focus on the bigger picture here."

Jacob was leaning on the wall and whispered, "God, Leah.."

"Yes. I'm very concerned. You do realize this is five times worse than Bella's pregnancy." I cringed at what came up next "We might not be able to save her. With Bella we had to change her, we can't do that with Leah. And if she doesn't heal.. "

Mind rapist gave out a sigh, "Dammit Leah…." _I still don't like you, Edwart. Don't go acting like you care about her. Just cuz of that speech you expect me to believe you? _He narrowed his eyes at me.

"Can't you command her to stop the pregnancy?"

I looked surprised at Jake, " Are you serious? Since when did you want me to actually use the 'Alpha Voice' ?"

"If it can save Leah, then you HAVE to do it, Sam!"

I sighed, "What if it doesn't work? Then what??"

Jake shrugged, "We'll figure something out."

I saw Edwart and Dr. Cullen smiling at each other. "How can you guys be laughing?! This is fuckin serious!"

Edwart glared, "It's Leah and my siblings, they're being quite funny."

Jake then walked into the kitchen, "Jake! We're not finished yet!" I followed him with _him_ behind me. _Where'd your dad go?_

"Upstairs to his office."

I turned away from him and looked at Leah as she ate -cringe- pickles covered with fudge. She gasped and exclaimed, "Oh shit, Seth! Three more of them!"

Mind rapist laughed, "Don't worry. I'll protect you from the others."

She rolled her eyes and winced slightly, "You just want me for yourself."

He shrugged his shoulders, "You can't blame me."

"Right on, brother!" The big one yelled and reached for a high five to Edwart, who surprisingly returned it. "Since when did you not totally adore Bella?"

"Hey I can't let you guys have all the fun."

I looked back at Leah, who had a small smile on her face, "Where did Mr. Intense go?"

He looked at her with a smile and pointed at the emotion feeling leech, "He's right here." I saw the leech rolls his eyes and push his brother.

She laughed, which surprised me, it wasn't bitter like her usual laughs, "Oh har har. Since when did you learn how to actually be fun??"

"Since you."

She laughed again and dipped her pickle in her fudge and turned to Seth, "Wanna try??"

He shook his head, "Your gonna make me sick sis."

"Oh whatever. Its deli-" She started to look sick and suddenly ran towards the bathroom. We all ran after her, and saw her throwing up the pickles and fudge she just ate. The blonde vamp was holding her hair while the pixie vamp was rubbing her back. "Get them out.." I heard her whisper and we were getting pushed out of the restroom by the big one.

"I can't watch her doing this to herself. I can't watch her die.."

"Seth, come on.."

"No, dammit! I don't know what to do! If I lose her…"

"We're not going to lose her, Seth."

Paul sighed, "How would you know, Jake?"

"He wants me to Alpha command her to stop the pregnancy."

Everybody looked at me.

"Will it work??"

I shrugged.

The door began to open the door and Leah was standing there in a silk robe, with the fem vamps next to her. She gave us a small smile, "Sorry about that guys.."

I stood up straight and cleared my throat, "Leah?"

Her eyes turned to me and as I looked into them I didn't see any pain or sadness from them, I didn't even see her love for me… I shook my head. _I should be happy about that…_ "Yes, Sam?"

"Your NOT having this baby."

I saw anger flash through her eyes, "Excuse you?" Venom dripping from her voice. "Are you Alpha commanding me, Samuel??"

I winced, "Yes, I am."

She laughed her bitter laugh, "Well guess what? It didn't work.." She laughed again, "I'm just as surprised as you are."

I frowned, "How..?"

"…its making her half wolf.."

Everyone looked at the pixie confused by what she said.

"I can see her, well more like glimpses."

"Why did you tell us before?" We turned our heads and saw Dr. Cullen and Mrs. Cullen standing there.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I paced back and forth in the living room. Dr. Cullen had taken Pixie, Leah, Feeling Leech and Edwart to his office.

"Why is the Emo vamp in there?! I should be in there! I'm Alpha!" I exclaimed.

Blondie narrowed her eyes at me, "_Jasper_ is in there to make sure Leah stays calm. Remember, he has to stay by her more? And I should be there! I'm her best friend!"

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever, Blondie."

She growled as he husband held her back, whispering to her.

_Fuck! What's going on in there?!_

**

* * *

**

LPOV:

I was holding onto Alice's hand, who was currently sitting on her husband's lap. I wanted to cry. _Stupid hormones. _I felt a cold hand on my other hand, I looked up at Edward. _I hate you…_

He smiled, "I know."

He held my hand in his. _Your such an idiot. _

He whispered, "I know.."

Carlisle looked at us with a raised eyebrow. **(AN: Who else thinks Peter would look so hot like that? XD)** "Alice? Care to inform us of your visions?"

She sighed and looked at me, "This… _werepire_**(AN:Idk if she was the one who "originally" came up with it but I got it from Violent Pixi xD. Gotta give her the credit. It made me laugh xD) **is… dangerous.."

"But.. How?"

It looked like it pained her to say this part, "I see your blood.. So much of it. I don't know what causes it but… its has to do with the.. Baby.." She looked down.

"There's more isn't there?" Carlisle commented.

She nodded, "Bella -Edward stiffened next to me- she keeps… fading in and out."

Edward had a blank expression. "She's contemplating on something.."

"The thing is.. I don't know if its her trying to make a decision now or later.."

"Probably just something with Jake." I said, trying to reassure them, and myself, that she didn't hate me enough to actually harm me.

Carlisle turned to Edward, "Would she try to harm Miss Clearwater, Edward??"

He looked devastated for a minute, maybe it was hard for him to see his wife hurting his… Whoa! Wait, I'm not his anything! Well maybe friend but that's all. I think. _Crap.._

He looked at me then looked back at Carlisle, "I honestly don't know."

I started crying, "My baby's going to kill me..?" I sobbed. I let go of their hands and put my face into my own. I felt Edward rub my back, "Leah, we don't know for sure."

"How b-big is the possi-possibil- ity?" I choked out. I felt Jasper trying to calm me down but my wolf hormones mixed with my pregnancy made it hard for him.

"Pretty big.." Alice whispered.

I bit my lip, trying to calm myself down as more hot tears fell from my eyes. I heard Alice gasp and a blank expression took over her face. She was having a vision. She took a deep breathe and closed her eyes for a while. I felt Edward tense next to me, the tears began to stop.

"Alice..?"

She looked at me. "He's coming. He's coming back for you, Leah."

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**AN: I know this is really short, but come on. That was a prefect moment to stop! XD I WILL update sooner. And if I don't you all have permission to yell at me xD. And Remember! I'm making a Leah and Paul fic soon! So don't be mad if this doesn't turn out the way you want it okay? **

**Love you all!**

**-Lena**


	13. Leave!

**AN: Eep! So happy about the reviews! I don't think I have much to say right now. I've been having lots of ideas for fanfics. LeahxPaul. LeahxEdward. LeahxJake. LeahxRose. LeahxEmbry. LeahxCarlisle. LeahxJasper. LeahxEmmett. (That's also the order of me poll results. Greatest-Least.) Any who! You notice how these are all Leahs? I mean I love doing Leah fics. But I would love to know if you guys want me to do other things too. Anyways. Tell me what you think! :D And review! XD**

**I do not own Twilight or The characters. Cuz if I did Bella would have never exist and I would have the sexy ass doctor dad to myself. XD Just Kidding! I love Esme! XD**

******-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------****-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------****-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**LPOV: **

I started to breath uneasily and tears began falling down my cheeks. "No.. he.. no-" My voice broke. I can't handle him again. I felt myself being picked up but couldn't turn my head up to look at who it was. I couldn't care, even if I did, my body just felt so disengaged with myself. I couldn't feel anything but fear. I didn't want my pain to come back. I wanted to hide from it for as long as I can.

"What did you do?!" I heard Rose and Sam yell at the same time. I felt whoever it was holding me, growl, "He's coming back for her." I let out another sob, hearing it coming from someone else made it all the more real. I felt herself being huddled around and heard my baby brother, "Hey, it's okay, Lee. Everything's going to be okay."

I felt him take me out of my carrier's arms, that's when I saw Edward's pained face. "Ed- ward.." My voice broke. Everyone turned to me and he was by my before I could even blink. I held out my hand to him and he grabbed onto it tightly. Seth let me down to my feet, but I fell forward slightly, my body felt so much heavier. Everyone ran up to me, but I steadied myself and wiped my tears with my open hand.

"This bastard is going to regret he ever fuckin touched me," I smiled at them. They looked shocked at my sudden mood change.

But hey, I'm pregnant.

**---------------------------------------------------------------****-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I watched and listened as they planned on what to do. I took another bite out of my pickle covered in peanut butter. It wasn't as good as the fudge but they ran out but Esme was out buying more and other things for me. I felt bad, I felt like I was making them run around for all my little needs, and it wasn't even one of the sons that knocked me up! Edward looked up at me and shook his head "no". "They love doing this for you, they don't even mind." Everyone looked at us, still confused on how easily I let him close to me.

Glad to see I wasn't the only one. He shook his head again. I put my hand on my stomach, I can't even understand any of this right now. I have something growing inside of me. That'll probably could kill me. _Like a disease._ Edward seems to tense for a while and that's when his whore of a wife comes into the room with Nessie in her arms.

"Leah!" The kid screamed and ran to me. I smiled at her and moved the pickles and peanut butter away from me.

"Hey, kiddo." She got into my lap and put her hand in mine.

All I saw were everybody's worried face then the argument between Eddie and Paul. Then she let go and hugged me. I just sat there for a second, thinking about Ed and Paul, I quickly hugged her back and held her in my arms.

She was growing up so fast. I knew she was already mentally like thirty. Looked like a freakin kid. But was like a few years young. Yet she always seemed to act like a kid around me. Of course she still used big words, for beyond her years. But as of lately. I hadn't been seeing that.

"I was so worried," She whispers to me and I smile, not only because of the kid. Because her mom looks _pissed._

Everyone's looking at her, and she gives out an annoyed sigh. "What?!"

They all know what we said about her in the office. Everyone's so cautious with her. Even Jake.

"Bella, do you have any intentions on hurting Leah?"

She scoffs and looks at me, "Why would I? That baby's gonna kill her anyways." And before I can even do something she's sent out of the window. We all run out. Me carrying Nessie and I see Rosalie on top of Bella. Both growling at each other.

"You've got some nerve to fucking say shit like that."

"You didn't even like her, you didn't mind me saying crap before."

I hand Nessie to Jake as Jasper and Jared start pulling Rose off Bella and Edward and Embry hold onto the bitch.

"Aw, no more chick fight." Everyone looked at Emmett and Alice smacks the back of his head. Ha, funny. Imagine someone as small as Alice hitting someone as big as Emmett. She even had to slightly get on her tiptoes. Any ways, back to the whore.

"Bella, how can you say that?"

"Just shut up, Edward! Why do you care about her? You never did before. Your mine. Not hers and yet you've been spending more time with her than you have with me."

"Maybe I've been too jaded to see your horrible ways!"

"Horrible? I'm horrible?! I'm your wife! Your not suppose to be loving someone else!"

"Your being a hypocrite, Bella. You've always loved Jacob and I still stood by you."

I blinked a few times, "You.. Love me?" I didn't realize I said it out loud until everyone started looking at me. Bella was narrowing her eyes at me, "I don't understand why anyone would ever love you. The pack doesn't even love you. If they had the choice, you wouldn't even be here."

Paul growled at her, "You don't even know us. We care and love Leah."

She rolled her eyes, "You guys called her a bitch and shrew whenever she came up. I was there."

"It's different now," Embry said as he pushed her to Edward and walked back to us.

"Yeah, it took her almost dying for you guys to realize that."

And no one says anything, cuz well. It's true.

"It's pathetic."

I growled at her, "The pack is anything but pathetic."

She laughed, "Especially you. Going after already taken men, like a home wrecker."

And I jumped at her but Emmett being the idiot he is goes in front of my and grabs me mid air and now I'm over his shoulder. And his damn ass in my face.

"Let go, dammit! That bitch needs to be taught a damn lesson! Shit, Emmett!!!!!" I scream and try to wiggle out of his grasp.

"Nu-uh, your pregnant. Plus Rose is already back on her." And I lift my head to see them fighting again and everyone just watches. I see Rose slap Bella so hard it looked like her head would fall off. I start struggling to get out again.

"I wanna hit her too!!" I turn to try to look at Alice and whistled at her. "Alice! Go hit her for me." Emmett starts laughing and I still try to get out. Then he slapped my ass. "EMMETT FUCKING CULLEN!!!!" I yell and I hear Edward growl at him and I'm on the ground again. I narrow my eyes at him and punch his arm. Huh, I thought it would hurt me more.

I rubbed my ass, "You know that hurt, bastard!"

"You look like a dumb ass doing that. Let me do it!" He laughed.

I heard a few growls and turned around to look at the guys. I roll my eyes, "Now some of you guys are trying to be overprotective? Gosh, make up your mind."

"Just leave, fuck Bella! No body wants you here and you obviously don't want to be here, so leave!!!"

"Not with out my daughter."

I heard Jake growl at her, "I don't think so Bella."

"She's my daughter Jake! I can take her if I want."

I looked at Nessie, "Do you wanna decide, Ness?"

She had tears in her eyes and shook her head "no", right then a car was driving towards the house and I noticed it was Esme. When she stepped out of the car she had a worried look on her face, "What is going on out here?!"

I watch as Nessie runs to Esme's arms. She's sobbing when she tells her grandmother about the whole scene. Esme shoots Bella Bitch a look I've never seen on her face and goes into the house with a sobbing Nessie in her arms. I see Jake hurriedly go after them, I turn my attention back to the hoe. "Isabella. Just leave damn it. You made your own daughter cry."

She narrowed her eyes at me, "I can't wait for that baby to kill you. I think I might have to do it myself."

I laughed at her, "Let's see you try."

She starts to walk away, "Mark my words Leah, when I come back. Your going to wish you were dead."

I turn to Edward with a frantic look on my face. "What are we gonna do?" I whispered to him.

"We're going to be prepared. Leah I promise you that you won't be harmed."

I shook my head at him, "Don't promise me something you can't keep." And with that I walked back into the house.

I really need my fudge pickles right now.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------****-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------****-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**AN: I'm soooo sorry its short! It's just, I probably won't have the computer for a week, cuz my brother's made at me and it's his. XD Blah, whatever….bastard. Lol. I just really wanted you guys to have this though, so. No hard feelings? Haha. Have any of you read Vampire Academy or Blue Bloods??? Please tell me if you did and what you thought about it. Any ways! I'll try to sneak on when everyone's sleeping xD. Sorry! Again.. XD**

**Woot woot! Voters of my poll are totally awesome! :D**

**-Love, Lena. **


	14. Fucking Hormones!

**AN: My brother's being a real jerk right now. SO I'll try to write and somehow get this to you guys. I can't get it to Guia, so that's a effing bummer. *sigh s* I really hate him right now. And I burnt my finger! Rawr. Any who! Enjoy? **

**P.S. You guys liked the whole Bella bitch leaving and what not?? XD Haha! And thank you the five who reviewed last chapter! I know the reply was late but, yeah didn't have internet xD. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight, I'd make a whole saga just about The La Push Pack(Mainly Leah xD). But alas there's none of that is there? So Nope Don't Own Twilight. S. Meyers will always be the owner of that saga. But I own my own characters in this story, yo! XD**

******--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------****--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------****-----------------------------------------------**

**LPOV:**

I held a sleeping Ness in my arms and laid my head on my brother's shoulder. We were talking about the situation with Mystery vamp and Bella. I had a sudden urge for something spicy covered in fudge. Edward looked up at me with a 'what the…?' expression on his face, and it broke into a smile.

"Your very amusing, Leah." I rolled my eyes at him and gave Ness to Jake who was sitting on my other side. I got up and looked at Esme who was sitting next to Carlisle. "Esme, do you guys have any jalapeños?"

Everyone was now looking at me with a 'what the….?' expression too, besides Eddie. "Um, I don't know." She said in a confused voice.

"Why?" Paul asked.

I looked at him, "I'm craving something spicy covered in fudge." I said in a 'duh' voice.

"Ugh, dude. Come on, Leah! That's sick. Even worse than the pickles!" Quil said with a disgusted face. I pouted, "I can't help what I crave, remember?"

Rose got up and smiled at me, "Let's go see what we have."

I smiled back at her and walked into the kitchen with Rose.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I sat on the stool where I ate my jalapeños covered in fudge. Rose went back into the living room saying if I needed anything, just call for her. I saw Paul walk in and smiled at him, "Hey buddy!"

He laughed and sat next to me on a stool. I put my jalapeño back on the plate on the island and spun my chair so that I was looking at him. "Buddy? Really, Leah?"

I shrugged, smiling. "Just slipped. I was just happy to see you."

He looked happy to hear that, "Really?"

"Of course, Paul. Anyways, why haven't I seen Rach, lately?"

"I just don't want her around here."

I frowned, "You don't trust the Cullens??"

"No, it's just. I don't want her here. That's all."

I looked at him weirdly. "Wanna tell me why?"

He looked like he was contemplating on it, "Wanna take a walk? So no one can hear us?"

Before I answered, Edward walked in. "I don't think that's a good idea, Paul."

Paul narrowed his eyes at Eddie, "And why is that?"

"Simply because we don't know when this vampire is going to attack. And if he sees you two alone he might have a chance to get to Leah."

"Are you saying I can't protect her?!"

"No, but we believe that he might have Bella or other vampires with him."

I put my hand on Paul's arm, "Hey. It's okay. You can tell me later or something, okay?"

He put his hand over mine and held it, "Okay." I smiled at him and looked at Edward but saw that he wasn't there. I frowned and got off the stool, walking towards the living room I still didn't see him. I looked at Carlisle, "Where's Edward?" He looked up at me and smiled, "His room. The whole Bella thing just took a lot out of him."

I smiled back at him, "Oh okay then. I'll just go talk to him. Thanks." I walked towards his room and saw him sitting on his bed. I sat next to him and looked at him, "So, what's up?"

He looked at me with sad eyes, "I can't believe she would do this to me. To everything we had. I don't know what happened to us."

"Ed, you can't control what happens with her. No one can control what happens. She's not the same Isabella Swan everyone used to _adore_, besides Rose." I smiled. He gave me a sad smile and laid his head on my shoulder. I hugged him, "Everything's gonna be okay, ya know. What brought this sudden Bella depressing thing anyways?"

He shook his head, "Nothing. Just, it's painful. I thought she was the one for me."

I made him look at me and put my hands on his cheeks to keep him looking at me, "Maybe this is an opportunity to find the one that's meant for you."

He closed his eyes and leaned into my hands. He held my hands there and kissed the palm of them. "Eddie.."

He opened his eyes and looked into mine with so much intensity that it made my breath hitch. He smiled and laid his forehead on mine. I closed my eyes and felt his cool breath on my face. _I should be stopping him. This isn't right. _

_**But you don't want to. It feels right, doesn't it?**_ A voice said in the back of my mind.

"Yes, it does," Edward answered. I opened my eyes and saw him looking at me. He brushed his lips over mine and I involuntarily shivered. He smiled against my lips and kissed me. I kissed him back and wrapped my arms around his neck. I felt him put his arms around my waist and pulled me onto his lap so that I was straddling his waist. He was kissing me so softly, like I was so breakable. I usually don't like being treated like a glass doll. But this was sweet and gentle. I liked it.

I pulled back when air was needed and rested my forehead on his again. I slowly opened my eyes and saw him staring at me again. "You know, it's not really polite to stare. And you tend to stare a lot." I whispered.

He smiled, "You just look, so beautiful."

I smiled and licked my lips, tasting him. He took a sharp intake of breath and his lips were on mine again. I smiled and kissed back. This one was more rougher. I arched my body into his and felt him groan. I felt myself giggle and pulled back. He was smiling at me widely and leaned in again and that's when Rosie ran into the room.

"Edward! Lea- Holy! Oh My Gosh!" I looked at her and laughed, blushing. I got off Edward but he kept his arms around me. I looked at him, "Ed?"

He pecked my lips, smiling. I felt Rose pull me out of his grasp and started laughing. "Oh heck no! Come on Leah!"

She carried me out of the room with a smiling Edward following. "Rose, why are you carrying me the same way your husband man-handled me?"

"So you can get a nice view of my ass, duh!"

I slapped her ass and she gasped but didn't drop me. I started laughing but that quickly stopped when Rose slapped my ass. "Rose! Dammit! Now both cheeks hurt! You and your husband are such perverts!" I yelled. I lifted my head up and saw that we were in the living room, with everyone staring at us. She dropped me onto Paul's lap and sat on her husband's.

Everyone was laughing while I pouted. Emmett looked at me and smirked, "We're not perverted, we just like your ass."

I narrowed my eyes at him and got off Paul's lap. I looked at Carlisle and Esme, "I'm surprised you guys let them be perverted."

They both shrugged and Esme spoke, "We tried to settle them down for the first decade but gave up. It's quite funny now."

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The pack was now leaving, besides Jake, Seth, Embry, and Quil. We were going to plan more tomorrow. We, well they, were patrolling even more hard making sure Bella or any unknown vamps don't pass them. I felt bad and before I could do anything tears were falling down my cheeks. Rose rushed to me, "Leah. Honey, what's wrong?"

Everyone noticed and quickly huddled around me. I hugged Rose tightly, "I- I.." I kept sobbing, trying to calm down a little to tell them how sorry I am to cause so much trouble. Edward was by my side in an instant, stroking my hair gently, "This is not your fault. Like you told me, no one can control what happens."

I pulled back from Rose, still trying to calm myself down. Damn these hormones, "St- still, I.. I'm s-so so-sorry fo-for ev-ry-thing-ing." My voice kept breaking and stuttering and then I heard another sob and Jasper sat by my side, looking like he was crying but well vamps didn't have tears and sobbing as well.

"Y-your e-emo-tions are so-o str-ong. I-I ha-hate yo-your ho-hormo-nes." He sobbed and held me tightly.

I sobbed more and hugged him back. _Dammit. Hormones suck. _Edward laughed slightly. Everyone else began to laugh at me and Jasper crying and embracing each other.

"Damn it Jasper! Trying calming both of you down!" I heard Alice laugh out.

I slowly heard Jasper's sobs stopping and felt myself stop crying. I smiled, "Thanks, Jazzy!" and kissed his cheek.

He looked at me with wide eyes. I shrugged, I felt better and happier. I looked at everyone else, "I truly am sorry for bringing all this unwanted drama."

"Lee, it's well..it's not fine but we're always here for you. And it isn't your fault." Collin said softly.

"Awww!!!" I quickly got up and hugged him.

"Lucky! Leah, we'd do anything for you, we're your brothers." I heard Brady spoke.

I turned to him, "Are you just saying that to get a hug?"

He blushed slightly, "No! Well sorta, but it's true!"

I laughed and hugged him too.

Sam spoke in an impatient voice, "Boys, we gotta go."

I glared at him, "Does someone need a hug?"

He looked at me, "Nope."

I narrowed my eyes at him, "Hug. Now."

He looked confused for a second but quickly hugged me and let go. I cocked my head to the side, "What's up with the expression?"

"Nothing. I just want to leave already."

I rolled my eyes and hugged Jared then Paul. I whispered into Paul's ear even thought everyone could hear us, "Bring Rach over okay? I miss her."

I felt him nod "yes" stiffly and tightened his arms around me. I let go and waved them all bye. I turned back to the living room and everyone was looking at me weird besides Jasper who looked just as happy as me.

"What?" I asked.

"You hugged Sam. You hate Sam, though."

I cocked my head to the side again, "Blame the hormones."

I then skipped. Yeah, fucking _skipped_. To the kitchen. These damn hormones are killing me. Fuck!

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**AN: Not that great, I know. :[ But I hope you liked it! I hope no one's pissed about LeWard action, but there's Peah too! I got somewhat pissed at myself when I realized this is a bit like Bella shit, but I AM SOOOO NOT gonna do Bella shit. XD**

**Also have you guys noticed that sometimes when you go to you tube to listen to like songs, there's these freakin' people that'd comment "OMG! This is SOOO Twilight!" or "This reminds me of Twilight!" Okay I'll admit at first I would be like, "Omg! They're totally right!" But now it pisses me off. XD And if you do it. Then I'm sorry, but it totally ruined a lot of songs for me! And I hope no one takes it offensive, I still love twilight but most people would compare totally wonderful songs to Bella Bitch and That's why I get so P.O. **

**Now enough of my ranting, I hope you liked it! And Review! :D**

**P.S. OH MY GOSH! I just realized this is my first chap since the "Shit!" Chapter(First Chap.) that's all Leah POV! xD **

**-Love,**

**Lena-**


	15. FuckingLeahClearwater

**AN: I'm sooooooo planning on making a new Carlisle/Leah one shot! XD What do you guys think?? It might be similar to this, but like not really. Idk, I'm still working on it. Lol.**

**AN2: Ahhhh! Sorry I took forever! I hope you can forgive me?? Please? I have no excuse, I should've posted it up before school started but I got too lazy then school started and I got busy and blah. **

**AN3: THEY CHOSE A LEAH! JULIA JONES! AND THEY CHOSE A SETH! BOO-BOO..SOMETHING XD!!!!!**

**AAAAAANND! I was gonna say something else but I forgot. xD**

**Don't own Twilight, cuz If I was I would've made a saga about Leah and The wolves :D. **

**Enjoy! **

**LAST AN IS IMPORTANT, SO READ IT!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_One Week Later_

**LPOV: **

_I walked down First Beach holding my little girl's hand. I had her now, but this time it was different. She looked like a mini version of Ness, but with a slightly darker skin tone and more hazel colored eyes. They're hair were similar but hers was my color. I was more than confused but too happy about having her that I didn't really care._

_She looked up from the shell she was playing with and her eyes turned slightly bluer. I looked to where she was staring up at and saw a pale, bronze haired man walking towards us. My daughter started running to him screaming, "Daddy! DADDY!". I started to follow and when I started to see his face more clearly, I saw none other than-_

"LEAH!"

I sat up quickly, but immediately laid back down as I my head began to get dizzy. I opened one of my eyes to see my butt face of a little brother staring at me with a smile. "Morning!"

I moaned and covered my head with the pillow next to me. "I'm pregnant and tired. Leave me alone Seth!"

"You don't want any of the chocolate chip waffles Esme made??"

I removed the pillow from my face. "Why didn't you say that in the first place?" I reached my hand towards him, "Help me up."

I saw him frowning at my stomach. I was wearing a plain gray cami, and around my abdomen you could see my baby bump. Carlisle said it looked maybe around 2 to 3 months.

"Your so lazy, Leah." I looked back up to see him smiling at me. He nearly freaked out when we realized how fast this baby was growing.

"You already know I'm not a morning person and I'm pregnant. So I'm still groggy."

He laughed and picked me up, which was becoming a huge habit for the men around me. I was still in shock from when Sam carried me.

_--_

_Two Days Ago._

_**It's so freaking hot! **__I dabbed the cold, wet towel on my forehead again. It's like I'm having hot flashes, which gets hotter every single time. _

_**Stupid Vampires. Leave me right when I needed them the most. **_

_Okay so I guess they DID need their blood, and I guess Carlisle DID have to finish doing surgery without rushing, but now all I have are overly heated werewolves taking care of me and only one of them can cook descent and he's going to be here in another hour. I mean really, does he need to spend ALL that time with Kim?! Imprint Shmimprint! I'm effing pregnant and having hot flashes!_

"_Stupid Jared," I muttered. I laid there for a while, just waiting for the heat to kill me._

_**Finally! **__The heat started to cool down again and I felt less sick. _

"_Seth!" I called out to the pack down stairs. After screaming at them for being so close to me with their stupid scorching body heat, they waited downstairs until I cooled down._

_I laid the towel over my head and waited for someone to get me. I felt a huge arm go under my knees and another around my back. __**I hate being carried like a freaking bride. Better than letting your ass being shown off to everyone. **_

_The arms picked me up and I wrapped my arms around his neck and rested my head in the space between his neck and shoulder. The towel started to fall off my face and I saw Sam's stupid face looking down at me with a small smile. _

_I asked him why the hell he was doing this. He replied with, "Just wanted to." And smiled the smile that would make me swoon but I just closed my eyes, "Your just lucky I don't have enough energy to beat the crap outta you."_

_--_

Luckily I haven't had any hot flashes since that day, but when Esme and Rosalie found out they were going all worried moms on me.

I mean seriously? They put ice in my baths! And made sure that I was were semi thin clothing, so my body would be able to breath and what not.

I loved the concern and all but sheesh! This baby is so effing difficult! I mean I just want to pop it out now.

I looked up at my baby brother and felt something fluttery in me. Then it hit me, I was scared to lose my brother. I was scared that when I have my baby, I'll lose everyone.

Shit, I feel tears coming on.

-----

**JPOV:(JasBear xD):**

I was walking towards the stairs, somewhat avoiding Leah, when I suddenly felt scared, sad, and worried. Then I saw a crying Leah being carried down by a worried Seth and it all made sense.

"Lee-Lee-Leah!" I sobbed out and ran towards her, hugging her.

"Jas-Jas-Jasp-er!!" I heard her cry out.

We started to hold onto each other like starving monkeys holding onto bananas. When we began to pull away we noticed that everyone else was now crying and sobbing as well. I looked at Leah, still sobbing, and saw her get even more sad.

"Wh-wh-why I-is ev-e-ry-one-el-se cr-cry-I-ing?" She cried out.

"JAH-JAH-JASPERR!!" Everyone yelled, still sobbing.

I fell to my knees, holding to Leah's legs tightly, sobbing harder.

Fucking. Leah. Clearwater.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**AN: I feel horrible. I was going to update before summer ended but I got lazy and school came and I just, ugh!!!!!!**

**I'll make it up to you guys!**

**I WANT AN OFFICIAL REMINDERERER! XD I want someone to remind me to update my stories and stuff! Like seriously… Can we like hire someone? XD**

**AND IT'S SHORT! I FEEL HORRIBLE!**

**But Yes, I Will MAKE IT UP!**

**I can do a marathon, but only up to 4 chapters okay? **

**-OR-**

**I can do a fluffy chapter with your fave person with Leah(*cough* and the baby *cough*)!!!! Or It doesn't have to be fluffy, it can just be revolved around them. **

**Is that good enough or does someone else wanna tell me something better I can do to make it up to you guys? **

**AND TO THE FIRST PERSON TO COMMENT: I will make a chapter or a story dedicated to YOU! It will be about your favorite characters! Just tell me what you want(:**

**Does the make up for this being late?**

**Sorry for the long ass AN.**

**Love you guys, **

**Lena.**


	16. AN: SORRY again

**I feel so horrible! I wish I could've updated but now I seriously can't! My brother took his computer that was in my room so now I can try to use our other one but it's so slow it's not even funny. SO I'll try to come on and update whenever I can. I'm REALLY sorry!!!!!! **

**I'm going to try and get Guia to type some up for me and post them. So until then, I'm SO SORRY! **

**All My Stories might be on hiatus. **


	17. MOST IMPORTANT AN EVER! NO JOKE!

**Oh MY GOSH! I miss writing! Like seriously! I am so depressed! I was in a minor author's block. On top of THAT I didn't have a computer! So I couldn't get my words down. Well some are on paper but other than that, nothing. Now this is a serious AN 'cause I've been thinking about starting this story all over. In all honesty, I can't do angst and I was reading through the chapters and I have SO many grammar mistakes and what not. I was thinking about making it without rape. I can't really do that whole situation, obviously. **

**So that's that on the story. **

**The reasons why I couldn't update is because my brother took his computer, my mom took mine, and I couldn't do fanfic on my brother's girlfriend's laptop and now I'm officially not allowed to use it. The reason I am able to type now is 'cause my mother got her old laptop fixed, the bad thing is that it doesn't have Microsoft Word! I swore I died when I found out. SERIOUSLY. So I am writing this all on WordPad, never used it before and frankly, I don't think I like it. **

**That's another reason why I might not write, will everything be the same with me writing on WordPad? What do you guys think? Anywho, I am thinking about making a new story but about Seth, and I know it's original cause I'm almost positive no one else thought of this idea or wrote about it. And I can't tell you guys cuz it's a secret! SHHHH! Unless your the first to review this and you get a summary of my idea! xD  
**

**DAMN! LONG ASS ****A.N.!**

**LOVE YOU GUYS! -Lena**


	18. Much Better

**I apologize for being the most horrible updater ever ! I never meant to do it ! Really ! It's just author's block it's the world's most horrible thing ! And I think Jada91 was the first to review chapter 15 ? So thank her ! Cuz I wanted to really make up for a being lousy ! And since she reviewed first, I was suppose to dedicate this chapter to her so ....**

**JADA91; Your freakin awesome babe ! xD You always review my chapters and for that I like totally love you dearie ! And since I am so freakin late with this, can you please tell me who's your favorite couple ? Like seriously ! I might start a new story about your fave couple just for you xD Haha ! **

**So my fellow STRIPPEDlovers ! Enjoy ? If you don't please tell me where I went wrong xD**

**P.S. Dude do you guys notice when you go on the 'Search' thing here and put the 'Sort by:' thing to 'Update' it doesn't go to the latest things ?!?! It's like KILLING me ! **

**(BTW, Leah mayyy be a tad bit OOC.. SORRY!)  
**

**Don't own Twilight, cuz If I was I would've made a saga about Leah and The wolves :D.**

**Enjoy! **

**

* * *

  
**

_A few days later; after everyone's sob-fest. _

**SethPOV:**

I cringed when I walked into the Cullens' "living" room and saw my sister laying with her body twisted on the couch so that her lower back was on it but her upper back wasn't, though that wasn't the worst part. She wasn't wearing a top, but thank goodness she had her bra on. The Cullens surrounded her; rubbing her back, blowing on her, fanning her, or patting a cold, wet cloth on her. All trying to cool her down. They even had their AC blowing on full blast, I could even feel a slight chill.

I bet your asking 'Why don't you guys stick her in a tub of ice like usual?'

Easy; she said she'll 'scream bloody murder on our asses' if we do.

She never minded before but today she said 'she doesn't feel like doing it'. Like WTH?!

But like good little puppies, we listened. Because if we don't-

As if on cue she started sobbing but this time it sounded like real crying not just hormonal crying.

"Wh-what if ther-there's some-th-thing wro-ongg!?" I heard her wail out as I cringe again. Maybe I'm wrong, maybe it is hormonal crying.

"Leah, darling," Esme cooed as she ran her fingers threw Leah's hair. "Nothing is wrong, things are just different because of the situation."

Leah shook her head slowly, sat up and puked in the bucket Rose was holding next to her. She laid her forehead onto Alice's shoulder still sobbing, "There's al-always so-something wr-wrong with meeee-ee!! A-ask anyo-one!"

I saw the whole pack cringe as they realized she was talking about them and the tribe. That made me pissed, everyone always put shit on my sister and I have had enough of it. The reason we're back at the Cullens' was because Leah really started showing and to dodge any rumors we ended up telling everyone she got a job in Seattle and moved in with a friend. And yet people still said shit like how they were so happy the 'bitch' finally left Sam and Emily alone and that the only reason everybody was 'happy for her' was because they were glad she could stop being 'moody'. Seriously, people need to fucking grow up and shut their traps.

"LeeBear, " she looked up at me, tears flowing down her face like a waterfall. "Nothing is wrong with you, nothing at all."

She gave me a watery smile and despite her tears she was still as beautiful as ever.

"I couldn't agree more," Edward admitted as he took Esme's place, running his hands threw her hair. "How are you feeling, Leah?" He asked while cupping her cheek wiping her tears.

She leaned into his touch and closed her eyes, "Much better."

I heard a few growls next to me and Edward shot the possessors of them a glare. I turned to look at Jake, Sam, and Paul glaring right back.

When the hell did everyone start getting possessive over my sister?!?!

**LeahPOV:**

I opened my eyes and saw Eddie looking, more like glaring, at where the pack was standing and I turned my head slightly and saw Paul, Jake, and Sam glaring back. I cleared my throat and winced at the horrible sound. _Gahhh I am freakin thirsty!_

"Jasper get Leah a cold glass of water, please." Edward's looking at me again and I feel like he can see right in my soul. _NO! I sound like Isabella Swan! _I pouted as Edward laughed.

I can feel the guys glaring again but Edward ignores it and keeps his eyes on me with a dazzling smile playing on his lips.

I opened my mouth to say why he has to make me think like BellaBitch but I end up blurting out with my raspy voice, "I need to take a shower."

He raised an eyebrow. I rolled my eyes and motioned for someone to carry me upstairs. Jasper came back in and gave me the glass of water then picking me up as I chugged it down.

_Better. _

I looked up to see Edward and Jasper both giving me brilliant smiles. I sighed in content and laid my head oh Jasper's shoulder as my eyes closed.

_Much better.

* * *

_

**I apologize for this being so short ! This is a total filler. I'm sorry ! Better than nothing ... right ? **

**I'll make it up to you guys but now I'm failing math so shizzle ! My bad ! I missed this story too ! Forgive me ?**

**xoxo,**

**Lena(:**


	19. Dammit !

**AN: OMG ! I'm back ! I seriously thought I would never be able to write again , not to be too melodramatic but like I swore I thought I was going to be on a permanent hiatus ! But I have good news ! **

***drum roll***

**I'm getting a laptop this weekend ! Eep ! I'm not sure exactly , but I'm pretty positive that I am ! (x That means more writing ! Yay ! Gahh , that is honestly my good excuse ! Besides my laziness and lack of ideas (X Haha , not having a computer/laptop because my mother always seems to take them without my knowledge of it . **

**Anywho ! So I became inspired to write a new chapter because I JUST SAW ECLIPSE AND I LOVED IT ! (x**

**Haha . Enjoy ! **

**(Sorry for it being short xD And I'm a little rusty so people may be OOC ! xD )**

**(P.S. If there are any mistakes or you have any complaints about this chapter please tell me since Guia*glares at her*is being a poopoo face , I don't have anyone else's opinion xD Soo.. ENJOY! ~)**

**

* * *

**

SPOV:

I watched as Jasper carried Leah up the stairs with Edward by his side, once they were out of view I turned to glare at the three stooges, "What the hell was that?" Sensing something was going to happen Esme picked Nessie up and walked out into the back porch with Carlisle.

They each gave me a slightly guilty face, well Paul didn't. "He shouldn't be getting all handsy with her, had to get him to back off."

"What right do you have to do that? News-**freakin**-flash Paul! _YOU HAVE AN IMPRINT!_" I almost screamed at him.

His face finally showed some guilt, "I don't know what's happening.." he stared up at the ceiling, "Ever since that night.." he cringed, "I felt the need to be..more protective and closer to her."

"Yeah," Quil spoke up, "I've been feeling like that too. Like I just need to hold her at all times, but unlike certain people.." he glared at the trio, "I know she needs her space from wolf guys since it has proven to cause her only pain when we end up..leaving her.." He frowned to himself.

"Wait, so we're not the only ones?" Collin asked as he looked at us, somewhat relieved.

"Who's 'we'?" I asked confused.

"Brady, Collin, Jared and I. We were talking about this a couple days ago." Embry answered looking at me.

"So basically the whole pack has been going all defensive over my sister all of a sudden!"

"No! It-it's not like that Seth! We've always cared but it's like been upped a notch or a few ..hundred notches.." Jared spoke exasperated.

"Maybe it's a wolf thing!" Alice piped up. We all stared at her just realizing she, Rosalie and Emmett were still in the room.

"Yeah, I mean if another animal or pack threatens a pack's Alpha Female then all the wolves get all crazy and shit right?" Emmett shrugged.

"We should look more into it. This has been driving me crazy." Brady sighed.

"Wait.." Rosalie stood up from her spot on the couch. "Why are you three getting so jealous about Edward and Leah?" She asked as she walked towards the three who gradually started backing up, "I mean, Sam you were practically _engaged_ to her so there's your excuse. Jacob, she was _your beta_ and everyone knows you had some sort of crush on her so there's yours." Jacob opened his mouth to argue but when Rose raised one of her eyebrows at him he immediately shut it, causing Emmett to start cracking up.

"Dude! You just got MODED!" He bellowed- wait..

"What?" I asked baffled.

He gave me a huge grin, "Trying to bring it back man."

Everyone gave him weird looks besides Rose who kept her eyes on Paul. "Paul, now you? You have no excuse. Care to elaborate?"

Paul looked at her with wide eyes, "Well I-I…"

"_CARLISLE!"_

We all turned towards the stairs right when we saw a blur of white fly up it.

_Damn it !_

**

* * *

**

And… scene ! Haha . Was that a good comeback or what ? (x I missed writing ! Gahh I hope you guys like this ! It's kind of an important filler . Now I will tell you this , next chapter will be Leah, Edward, or Jasper's POV, maybe all of theirs. It will be what is happening with them upstairs while this happens down stairs, but it will be longer and will carry onto the next scene crap.. whatever. xD I can't think correctly at the moment(x I am ridiculously tired and my ANs are freakin' long(x Haha. So like the first reviewer is gonna have a hint/preview of what's gonna happen or what had happen or… whatever ! Haha, Woot woot !

**Lol .**

**always&&F O R E V E R,**

**Lenaa(:**


	20. Save Her

**AN: I messed up! I know! I totally suck and I deserve all the 'you ass! you made us wait for forever!' In all honesty, I got lazy and only finished half way through then my laptop completely broke down on me so I was delayed big time. I'm actually writing this on my phone so be happy that I'm going to get thumb cramps now haha. This chapter will most likely suck. I'm so sorry guys!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything associated with Twilight. Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

**Leah's POV:**

I sighed as I rested my head on Jasper's shoulder. I felt like I could finally breath again. I nuzzled against his neck and instantly heard a jealous, light growl. I peaked a look at Edward's sullen face then at Jasper's amused one and quickly began laughing. Jasper instantly joined in and laughed even harder as Edward began to sulk even more.

I shook my head with a happy smile on my face as we reached the bathroom.

"Jasper, I can take it from here," Edward spoke with a small smile on his face. I looked up at Jasper as he raised a brow at me and I shrugged in response. He handed me over and started to go down the hall. He turned back as if he was going to say something but abruptly changed his mind and turned back around.

I curiously looked up at Eddie and only saw a triumphant smirk on his face as he opened the door leading to the restroom.

I giggled as he sat me on the counter and turned on the water. As soon as he turned to me, I shook my head at him, "I could've done all of that myself. I'm not made out of porcelain."

He rolled his eyes as I hopped onto my feet. I heard a huge _snap_ and suddenly felt myself falling. Before I hit the floor, I felt Edward's arms around me and looked up at him. Seeing his worried expression made me realize that the snap had came from one of my knees.

As soon as I acknowledged what happened, the shock wore off and I was engulfed by a wave of pain. I barely heard Edward's yell to Carlisle and felt him pick me up.

I felt like I was suffocating again. My consciousness began to fade and the last sight I saw was of Eddie and Doc fussing over me before everything began to disperse into black.

**Esme's POV: **

I held my grandchild to my chest as I rocked back and forth. My husband gave a distressed sigh and rubbed his eyes with the palm of his hands. I felt despair grip a hold on me. He was so worried about Leah, we all were. We didn't know what would exactly happen. We could only theorize and it frustrated Carlisle very deeply.

I grasped one of his hands in mine and gave him a reassuring smile. The shape shifter was strong and I was completely sure that she'd be fine.

Immediately after that thought I heard Edward's scream for my husband.

He briefly looked at me with a forlorn expression and ran inside. I felt the familiar stinging as if I was going to cry.

I prayed to anyone who would listen.

_Save her._

* * *

**AN: Yeah, that was pretty shitty. Sorry guys! I'll try to do better. This was mostly a filler. And totally short. I'll do better. There will be mistakes as must emphasize that I WROTE THIS ON MY PHONE. And it's late so help me out guys? Tell me all the flaws and what you didn't like? Thanks for reading!**

**-Lena.**


End file.
